Solo Act
by BardenBellas4Life
Summary: During their USO tour Beca gets discovered by a music executive then struggles with the idea of going solo and leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailers.
1. I Took a Pill in Ipiza

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 1 - I Took a Pill in Ipiza

Summary: During their USO tour Beca gets discovered by a music executive then struggles with the idea of going solo and leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction.

* * *

Having just finished their performance in Spain, the Bella's were still dressed in their sailor inspired outfits and being escorted to the hotel they were staying at by their new friends Chicago, an early twenties Army officer with the appearance of a male model and Theo, a sexy mid twenties music executive whose label represented supergroups such as Maroon 5 who were there to scout out new talent to accompany them on their world-wide concert tour.

Instead of going to their rooms the Bella's were offered a tour of a luxury suite being occupied by Adam Levine and his band mates, who were out for the evening. The girls noticed immediately that Chloe had become smitten by the handsome soldier, who purposely lagged behind to walk with her. To their amusement he was equally enamored with their ginger.

"So, are you ladies famous back in the states?" Chicago asked anyone within earshot.

"Sort of." Chloe answered. "We did play for President Obama once."

"Yah...um, don't google that." Beca warned, scrunching her nose. "It wasn't exactly our finest moment."

"You can say that again." Aubrey sighed, joining the conversation. "I can't tell you what it took to whip these girls into shape. Like my father always said, _if you're too lazy to plow the fields, don't expect a harvest_ , and I think you all know what I mean."

"I don't." Fat Amy mumbled to herself while Flo and Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Well, from what I've seen so far you're all incredibly talented."

"Thank you, Chicago." the ginger batted her eyes at his compliment. "That was very thoughtful you."

The Bella's rolled their eyes at their former co-captain who was practically drooling over their military escort. As they continued their tour of the elaborate quarters, Beca noticed several guitars laid out in one of the many bedrooms.

"How cute, they have their own bed."

"Yes, this guitar collection is Adam's prized possession, he doesn't travel anywhere without them." Theo explained in his British accent to the leader of the all female a cappella group. "Some of these are worth a small fortune."

"Oh yeah?" Beca was officially impressed as she helped herself to a tan and brown acoustic guitar and began to quietly strum the strings. "If I'm not mistaken this is a 1939 C.F. Martin."

"You're absolutely right." The young executive was equally as impressed by her appreciation of fine crafted instruments. "The one you're holding is also Adam's favorite. It used to belong to Eric Clapton before it was auctioned off for nearly eight hundred thousand."

"Seriously?" Beca's jaw fell open as she gaped at her new friend who oozed of sex appeal. He wasn't her usual type but with his tanned skin, athletic build and well groomed beard, she felt herself becoming more attracted to him. "This thing is really worth that much?" She turned over the instrument to get a better look at its craftmanship. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Theo spoke softly under his breath but loud enough for her to hear. When his eyes dipped to her exposed cleavage she knew his thoughts of her were no longer platonic. Since performing for the troops earlier something had changed in the Englishman who'd become fascinated in the Bella's leader. When he saw her slight flush he knew he was having an affect on her. "Do you play?"

Beca couldn't contain the smirk forming on her lips as she slowly nodded and motioned with her thumb and index finger. "A little."

"You do?" Chloe asked, whipping her neck around and redirecting her attention to her closest friend. "Since when?"

"Um…" she gave it some thought. "Since I was like twelve."

"What the hell, Beca!" Aubrey became unglued. "After all these years, why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know, it was just something I did back in the day to drown out my parents arguing." she explained, looking over at Theo. "I know it's silly but when I was a kid, I wanted to be a rockstar." and strummed the guitar's strings to emphasize her point.

"You know, there's still time for that." Theo smiled warmly at her. "Play something for us."

"No way, dude."

"Oh, c'mon." the girls jumped on the bandwagon and gathered around her.

"Let me get this straight." Amy started in. "You've kept this secret from your a cappella sisters and me, your college and current roommate?" she let out her breath. "The least you can do is indulge us a little."

"HELL NO!" Beca rapidly shook her head to reinforce her decision. "There's no fucking way I'm going to make an ass of myself!"

"Alright, calm down and give us one good reason why you shouldn't indulge us." Theo added, agreeing with the chubby Bella. "We're not going to let it go so you might as well get it over with."

"Dude, it's been like forever since I picked up a guitar." she sighed then ran her fingers through her hair. "And besides, after what we saw earlier with the other bands, I'm probably gonna suck by comparison."

"Beca, I seriously doubt you're capable of doing anything badly." his look had become intense as it bore into her soul. "There's something about you, and I'm going to find out what that is." Taken back by his tone Beca felt herself getting hot under the collar. She didn't anticipate meeting anyone but found herself drawn to this man who apparently had taken an interest in her. "Personally, I would love to hear you play."

"Yah Beca!" Cynthia Rose added her two cents looking between the two. "We all would."

"Fine!" She conceded, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." Grumbling to herself, she thought of a song to perform, accepted a guitar pick from Theo then began to strum chords to Mike Posner's **_'I Took a Pill in Ibiza'._**

 _I took a pill in Ibiza  
_ _To show Avicii I was cool  
_ _And when I finally got sober, felt ten years older  
_ _Ahh screw it, it was something to do  
_ _I'm living out in LA  
_ _I drive a sports car just to prove  
_ _I'm a real big baller 'cause I made a million dollars  
_ _And I spend it on girls and shoes_

With a guitar in hand Beca performed the song flawlessly as though it was written for her. Picking up on how natural she was Theo took out his cell phone and secretly began to take video.

 _But you don't wanna be high like me  
_ _Never really knowing why like me  
_ _You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone  
_ _You don't wanna ride the bus like this  
_ _Never knowing who to trust like this  
_ _You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing  
_ _Stuck up on that stage singing  
_ _All I know are sad songs, sad songs  
_ _Darling, all I know are sad songs, sad songs_

 _I'm just a singer who already blew his shot  
_ _I get along with old timers  
_ _'Cause my name's a reminder of a pop song people forgot  
_ _And I can't keep a girl, no  
_ _'Cause as soon as the sun comes up  
_ _I cut 'em all loose and work's my excuse_

 _But the truth is I can't open up  
_ _Now you don't wanna be high like me  
_ _Never really knowing why like me  
_ _You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone  
_ _You don't wanna ride the bus like this  
_ _Never knowing who to trust like this  
_ _You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing  
_ _Stuck up on that stage singing  
_ _All I know are sad songs, sad songs  
_ _Darling, all I know are sad songs, sad songs._

As the song entered it's instrumental break Beca strummed the strings louder with more confidence as it was all coming back to her. Getting so absorbed in her playing she didn't realize the room had gone silent with all eyes and ears upon her. Feeling self conscience she bit her lower lip and stopped playing.

"And that's all folks." she spoke quietly then laid the guitar down on the bed while everyone continued to gawk at her with wonder.

"I knew it." Theo was all smiles as he broke the silence. "I was right about you."

"About what?"

"You think that's good," Chloe interrupted the moment. "You should see what she can do with a cup."

"Chlo!" Beca snapped at her best friend since her Freshman year in college, then returned her attention to her male admirer. "Um...ignore her. What were you saying?"

Laughing at their exchange he closed the gap between himself and Beca. "I was going to say that you're a real musician." he sighed and shook his head in amazement. "I've seen a lot of artists come alive while playing music, and you did just that. It's in your blood."

"Thanks...but I'm not a musician." she tried to convince him otherwise. "I'm just a singer who's part of an a cappella group."

"No Beca, you're not." he insisted, locking eyes with her. When he reached for her hand and began to massage her palm she was officially under his spell. "I know talent when I see it." he spoke softly. "You're much more than a singer."

Beca was so taken by his charm and high praise that she pulled her hand away and had to distance herself from him. Clearing her throat she turned around so nobody could see how emotionally compromised she was. She didn't know what to think or what to say while the handsome record executive showered her with compliments. It was his job to find untapped talent and here he was praising her abilities and she didn't know what to make of that or where things were headed. Approaching her side, Chloe noticed how hot and bothered she'd become.

"Oh, my god. You're actually blushing." the ginger whispered. "I haven't seen you react this way since Lincoln Center."

"Please don't bring that up." Beca whispered back. "And I'm not blushing, it's just a little warm in here."

"You know Beca, whatever happened between you and...what's-his-name, eventually you're going to have to talk about it so you can put it behind you and move on." she gave it a moment to let her words sink in. "You can tell me anything and I'll never judge-."

"I know that!" the Bella leader interrupted her. "It's just, I'm not good with sharing personal stuff like that, and plus...it still hurts." It was the first time Beca admitted that her breakup with Jesse had caused her distress.

With full concern for her friend Chloe placed a supportive hand on her bare shoulder. "What the hell happened between you two?"

Beca tried to laugh it off to hide her pain then backed away. "I really appreciate your concern but...I don't want to talk about it."

Recognizing when to back off, Chloe dropped her line of questioning. "Okay, I'll let it go for now, but you're not off the hook."

"Thanks a lot." Beca conceded because it was just a matter of time before some of the other Bella's got nosey. As far as anyone knew she was in a long-distance relationship who received a surprise visit from her boyfriend after she accepted a position at a record label in New York. After Jesse abruptly returned to Los Angeles they were no longer together and she refused to talk about it. Amy, her roommate in the Big Apple had tried to get her to open up, but as headstrong as Beca always was, her walls rose around her and she shut down. In the months that followed the breakup, she became disenchanted with her job and turned in her resignation. The USO gig that Aubrey got them involved with was the perfect distraction from her everyday life. "So what's up with you and GI Joe?"

Chloe chuckled because it was so like Beca to avoid answering questions when she felt threatened then change the subject so the attention was diverted to something or someone else. "I don't know. He's really cute but I'm not sure he's interested."

"Are you kidding?" Beca asked rhetorically. "Dude's been eye fucking you since our performance."

"Really?" the bubbly redhead had been clueless as she looked back at her G-man who was chatting up a storm with their other new friend. "Looks like Theo has a thing for you too."

"Ha! I don't think so. He's just being polite." Beca already knew there were sparks between them but refused to acknowledge it outloud. "Besides he's here in a professional capacity, you know to help Maroon 5 find an opening act when they go on tour."

"So what, he's totally into you and the last I heard, you were single."

Beca rolled her eyes but didn't deny her attraction for him. She also knew that Chloe was right. "Well, he is kind of hot."

"Yah he is, and he can't keep his eyes off of you, especially after your little solo just now." the ginger admitted. "You know Bec, we're here to support the troops, but there's nothing wrong with allowing yourself to have some fun."

"Is that what you're planning on doing with your little toy soldier?"

"Oh totes!"

Chloe's remark had them cracking up at the possibilities until Theo held his hand up to silence the room.

"Are you sure?" he spoke into his cell phone while looking over at the Bella's. "Alright mate, I'll ask them and get back with you."

"Ask us what?" Aubrey came forward. "Who was that?"

"Adam."

"As in Maroon 5, Adam?" Emily was full of enthusiasm as she sprung to her feet. "He's here?"

"The one and only." Theo answered the youngest Bella with a lopsided grin. "Adam and the guys are downstairs at the casino." then looked over at Beca. "They're hosting a party for the bands and would really like to meet you and the girls."

"Sure...we'll go." Beca looked to her friends to make sure they were all in agreement. "Is that cool with you guys?" It was unanimous as they responded with various affirmations. Beca redirected her attention to their host. "Um...we're gonna go to our rooms and change first. We'll be down in about ten minutes."

"Take your time ladies, I'll let them know you're coming." Theo leaned closer to whisper in Beca's ear. "I'm looking forward to seeing you later."

As he pulled away Beca smirked at the young man who made her pulse quicken. She prided herself with having self control and didn't go all Gaga like some of the other girls when an attractive man was around, but there was something about this music executive who left her weak in the knees. Watching him yank Chicago away from Chloe, Theo looked back and winked at her before making their way out the door. As soon as they were gone she and Chloe were surrounded.

"Alright you two." Aubrey crossed her arms in front of her chest while gawking at her closest friends. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Not now Bree, we've got a party to get ready for." Beca spoke on behalf of the group. "C'mon Bella's, let's go meet Maroon 5."

* * *

A/N: I hope my first effort wasn't too horrible. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story but it's a start and I'm sure it'll come to me. Please let me know what you think so far and feel free to give me suggestions for the next chapter.


	2. Welcome to the Tour

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 2 - Welcome to the Tour

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.

* * *

The Bella's met downstairs and were ready to enter Bajar, the hotel's casino. All wore colorful cocktail dresses with the exception of Beca who sported a black sexy one-piece pantsuit with a plunging neckline. Entering the establishment they spotted Theo engaged in a conversation with none other than the lead singer of Maroon 5. As they ventured further inside a cocktail waitress with a tray full of shot glasses stopped in front of them.

"These are from the gentlemen in the dark suit by the piano." she pointed to the mystery man who was beaming. "He says he's a fan and wanted to officially welcome you to the tour."

"What are these?" Beca asked the server.

"Jameson shooters."

"Thank you but I don't do whiskey, I'll stick with beer."

"Oh, c'mon Beca...live a little. Plus you'll offend that nice and very good looking man." Fat Amy directed her attention to their male admirer and showed off her pearly whites. "Besides, it's only one shot." she took a drink off the tray then held it up to their new fan.

The Bella's agreed and helped themselves to a shot glass.

Giving into peer pressure Beca reluctantly took the last one off the tray. "Something tells me I'm going to regret this."

Chloe leaned in closer to her petite friend. "Or maybe you'll get lucky." she gave an exaggerated wink.

"You're so weird."

"Thanks!"

Rolling her eyes at the ginger she held her drink and waited for someone to lead them in a speech.

"Ladies, gather around." Aubrey got everyone's attention so she could lead them in a toast. "Here's to performing together one last time and to making new memories that will last a lifetime."

Clinking glasses the girls tossed back the strong liquor then returned them to the tray.

"Shit! Look who's over there!" Emily observed from across the room. The other female band they interacted with earlier was approaching them.

"Calm your pits, Legacy. It's just another group." Aubrey rolled her eyes at the youngest Bella.

"Yeah...another group who sings well AND plays instruments." Cynthia Rose added. "There's no way we can compete with that."

Some of the girls became more flustered and agreed with the black Bella.

"Guys...chill out." Beca tried her best to calm her friends who were about to get up close and personal with their rivals. "We'll think of something, we always do."

Not a minute later the four members of Dew were in front of them.

"So, you're still here." A tattoo covered brunette with short hair spoke on behalf of her group. "We really enjoyed your performance earlier, especially in your cute little matching outfits, shaking your asses for the troops." she continued her insults while the rest of her band snickered.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey spoke up. "We've won several collegiate competitions and currently hold the title of World a cappella champion." the Bella's fell in line with the blonde to show their support. "Making music with our mouths takes discipline to achieve perfect harmony, the choreography only adds to the experience."

"I'm sure it does." the lead singer of Dew droned on. "Let's face it, you're only here because of your daddy's influence. Otherwise, they would have never invited you."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Chloe interjected. "A cappella is an art and more popular than it's ever been, haven't you heard of Pentatonics?"

"Of course but I seriously doubt Adam and the guys are stupid enough to select some a cappella group trying to recapture their college days while performing covers as their opening act...but good luck anyway."

"Calamity, is that your name?" Beca asked, getting a nod from her adversary. "At least we're different and people remember us when you're just another ordinary instrument playing band with nothing unique to set you apart from anyone else." The Bella's stood proud with their leader.

"You're way out of your league!" Veracity, a guitarist from Dew stepped up.

"Yeah, and this isn't the ICCA's anymore." Serenity stood with her bandmate, adding her own two cents.

"No shit, beanpole!" Fat Amy nearly lunged at the girl. "We belong here just as much as anyone else does."

"No you don't!" Charity, the final member of the other group came forward. "You're nothing but a joke to this tour and everybody knows it."

As the two groups squared off Theo stepped in between and interrupted the heated exchange. "Ladies! Welcome to the party. Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take a Newcastle," Beca answered through gritted teeth. "And something sharp."

Theo nearly cracked up at the Bella's feisty leader as he put an arm around her shoulder then led her away from the drama. "Don't let them intimidate you."

"How could you say that?" Beca whisper shouted as she turned around to face her new friend. "They're right, we've never competed against bands with instruments." she took a deep breath to keep herself composed. "We shouldn't be here, it was a mistake to come."

"Beca, you couldn't be more wrong." Theo insisted. "I've spoken with the guys and they're very interested in you."

"Me? You mean the Bella's."

"Yeah...right." Theo corrected himself. "That's what I meant."

"Wait a minute, are you're saying we might actually have a shot at this?"

Just as Theo was about to answer a cocktail waitress with a tray of more whiskey shots came by. Taking two glasses he handed one to Beca.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Maroon 5 is very supportive of new acts which is why they're here, and my label is looking to extend a recording contract which is why I'm here, so you never know what could happen." and clinked glasses with the Bella's leader. "To possibilities."

Tossing back another shot of Hennessy Beca twisted her face at the pungent liquid. She rarely indulged in the hard stuff but they were in international territory with unexpected opportunities coming their way. She loved the Bella's and wanted nothing but the best for them, and if a successful band like Maroon 5 was looking to make one of the groups an opening act for when they went on tour, she was going to do whatever it took to make it happen. Since graduation they dispersed throughout the country and found it difficult to join the workforce and find their niche in society. Placing her glass on the tray she looked to her friends who were spread out in the room mingling with other patrons and wondered what the future had in store for them. What she also didn't take into consideration was that she'd already had two shots of whiskey on an empty stomach and things were about to get interesting.

"Come with me, Beca."

"Where are we going?"

"To get you that beer."

Meanwhile across the room some of the Bella's were cheering on Cynthia Rose while she threw dice in the craps table. She was on a winning streak with her pile of chips growing by the minute while a crowd formed around her.

In another part of the room Aubrey was deeply engaged in conversation with an older man in uniform who beared a striking resemblance to her. It was assumed to be her estranged father who arranged for the Bella's to be in Europe to support the U.S. troops. It was also an opportunity for the highly decorated Admiral to mend his relationship with his daughter.

Fat Amy was the life of the party as she entertained several men including the mysterious man in black who'd previously sent over a tray of Hennessy shots.

Outside on the terrace Chloe flirted mercilessly with the Army officer whose radiant smile could thaw glaciers. To her surprise they were the same age and he'd graduated from the Naval Academy with a degree in Nuclear Engineering. When she told Chicago about her experiences in college and her current interest in Veterinary Medicine, he was equally impressed with her. The more they got to know each other the greater the attraction for they were a match made in heaven and were making plans to see more of each other during their time in Europe, including a little skydiving for the group.

At the bar Beca and Theo sat on leather stools and continued their conversation while helping themselves to a couple more long necks. By this time Beca's sense of self had become altered as her alcohol tolerance was slowly reaching its limit.

"So, I heard you produce music for End Records."

"What are you, some kind of stalker?"

"I might be." Theo laughed at her response. "Actually my label runs background checks on all potential clients." he took a chug from his beer. "I was mostly impressed with your criminal record."

"Yeah...well, I was sort of a badass during my Freshman year then I was blackmailed into a cappella." she took a swig from her drink. "The girls have softened me quite a bit so now I'm just a weirdo like the rest of them."

Ignoring her deprecating comment Theo asked more questions about her job in NYC. "So, what have you produced? Anything I'd know?"

"Well, I was an associate producer who mostly produced coffee, but when I interned at Residual Heat during my Senior year I co-produced a song Emily wrote called Flashlight. We later performed it at the World A cappella Championships in Denmark and actually won the damn thing." she chugged the rest of her beer. "Um...the job in New York didn't exactly work out for me, so I resigned."

Theo frowned at her comment then raised two fingers to get the attention of the bartender for more drinks. "What're you doing now?"

"Nothing. I'm here in Europe with my friends, I'll think about getting another job when I get back."

Theo got an idea. "Let me talk to my boss and see if there's a position for you."

"Thank you but I've tried my hand at producing music, and I'm not good enough."

Catching her negativity Theo began to probe further. "Why are you so down on yourself?" he asked as two more ice cold Newcastle's were dropped off. "You're a bright young woman who's extremely talented." he gave it a moment to let his words sink in. "Besides the a cappella stuff have you considered becoming a performer?"

"Me, a solo artist?" Beca pointed to herself. When he nodded she took a long swig from her beer. "Being a rockstar was a silly childhood dream that I should have never told you about." she sighed. "Now that I'm a grown ass woman I need to be realistic." and took another sip. "So, that's a big N.O. for me."

"You should really consider it." he refused to let it go, taking a gulp from his bottle. "You're voice is amazing and you're very charismatic. I saw it earlier when you performed with the Bella's and then later on."

When she didn't have a witty comeback he changed the topic and began to ask about her personal life.

"So, do you have someone special back home?"

"Nope."

"Seriously, because I find it hard to believe that a knock out like you would be single."

Bringing her Newcastle to her lips Beca nearly finished the bottle. When she placed the long neck down she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I had a boyfriend, we were together for a few years."

"That's a long time. From your reaction the breakup must've been recent. What happened?"

"Dude, I don't know you well enough to discuss my love life." she replied with a hint of annoyance. "Besides...I'd rather not talk about him." getting more uncomfortable Beca stood up. "I think it's time to say goodnight."

"Hey, I'm sorry." Theo put a hand on her arm to keep her from running off. " Please don't go."

"I've had way too much to drink and it's getting late, I need to get going."

Letting out a sigh Theo got to his feet. "Okay, I'll walk you back to your room."

"Thank you but I can find my way."

"I would hardly be a gentleman if I didn't escort you back." caressing her hand he continued. "Besides, I want to make sure you make it back safely."

Beca thought about what he was saying and smirked. "Something tells me you're no gentleman."

Theo chuckled at her remark. "I can be when the occasion demands it." he smirked back. "I can also help you in ways you never dreamed of."

With alcohol swimming through her veins Beca felt her pulse quicken. "Tell me how?" she dared to ask.

"For starters, I can help you relax." he hooked a locket of hair behind her ear and nuzzled her neck not caring that they were in a very public place. "You know, forget about the ex." he whispered seductively.

Taking deep breaths Beca was becoming very hot and bothered. "You're cologne is very distracting."

"How so?" he beamed. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much."

Nuzzling her neck some more he whispered into her ear. "What would you say if I told you I wasn't wearing any?" she was officially aroused and had no snarky comeback. "I guess that's how I normally smell."

Turning her head she indulged in the softness of his beard against her cheek. "You should consider bottling it."

He couldn't contain his grin. With alcohol lowering inhibition their attraction for each other was magnetic as they locked eyes and shut out the rest of the world.

"Don't you two look cozy." the leader of Maroon 5 smiled knowingly. "Is this the woman you were talking about earlier?"

"You were talking about me?" Beca snapped out of it.

"Yes." Theo merely answered. "This is Adam Levine. Adam, may I present to you, Beca Mitchell."

Extending their arms for a handshake, a cocktail waitress came by with more shots. Beca already knew she'd had too much to drink but she didn't want to look like some pathetic girl who couldn't hold her alcohol. As they took the Hennessy shots off the tray they clinked glasses and tossed back the strong whiskey.

"The Bella's put on quite the show." Adam opened, returning his glass to the tray. "The troops really seem to love you."

"You were there?" Beca asked, not quite believing it. "Um...the acoustics weren't the greatest. Actually they were throwing us off a bit...it wasn't our best."

"Actually we thought it was an excellent first performance." the former alt girl was floored because the lead singer of Maroon 5 had actually complimented them. "You also handle my C.F. Martin rather well."

Beca looked over at Theo who turned away and pretended to be whistling.

"You saw that?" she was floored and felt betrayed by her new friend. "I was just messing around."

"Well, it was rather good and that song is one of my favorites." Adam turned his attention to Theo. "You were right about her."

"Right about what?"

Ignoring her question he started to ask more questions. "You sing beautifully, why haven't you auditioned for The Voice?"

"Because that's a lame ass show!" she hiccuped. "Sorry, its the alcohol."

Adam laughed at her honesty. "You're right, but it's a hit with the network and makes a shit load of money for our sponsors."

"I'm sure it does."

Adam had an idea. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Besides sleeping until noon, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like you to record a song I've been working on."

"Why me?"

"It may be nothing but I'm curious to see how well you handle yourself, and I want to hear your range."

The timing couldn't be more perfect when another tray of Hennessy shooters were dropped off. Beca was already beyond the point of no return when Adam handed her a shot and clinked glasses with her. Realizing she was being given a once in a lifetime opportunity she tossed back the drink.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Alright! I'll have my people set it up and contact you tomorrow." the musician lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "It was pleasure to meet you Beca, and I look forward to working with you. You kids have fun tonight." Adam looked between the two, gave a suggestive wink then disappeared into the crowd.

When he was no longer within earshot shot Beca yanked Theo closer by his shirt.

"You recorded me?" she slurred her words. "What the fuck, dude!"

"Yes I did." he was amused by her feistiness. "I told you, I can recognize talent when I see it."

"But...I'm not a solo act."

"We'll see about that."

"What're you doing to me?" Beca asked, feeling more anxious. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"You didn't have to." his demeanor changed when he realized just how close they were to each other. Looking down to her lips he moistened his own then locked eyes with her. "I'm giving you your shot."

"Why?"

"Because I see something in you."

"But you don't even know me."

"All I know is that I want to see what you're capable of."

"Is that all?" she asked, fixated on his lips.

Letting out a sigh Theo took Beca's hand and led her out the door. As soon as they were alone he pressed her against a wall and kissed her. At first the kiss was tentative then turned more passionate as their lips parted. When their tongues touched, Beca let out a soft moan that spurred him on. With her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist, their bodies aligned perfectly.

When the kiss ended he saw how flushed she'd become. Beaming at the woman in his arms, he wanted to take things further.

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

A/N: What do you think will happen? Will she or won't she go through with it? Please review and tune in next time to find out.


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 3 - The Morning After

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.

* * *

It was the morning after when Beca Mitchell was brought out of her sleep. Was it all just a dream? Was she really in Europe with the Bella's? Was she really going to record a song for Adam Levine? Did she really get drunk off her ass and sleep with a man she just met?

Peeking under the comforter she answered her own questions and cursed to herself for letting things escalate to this point and then having no memory of it. Looking around she didn't recognize her surroundings but saw her clothes and small handbag draped over a chair.

Sitting up she held her throbbing head between her palms; it had been a while since experiencing a hangover of this magnitude, and thought to herself how much she deserved to feel miserable after what she'd done. Hearing a low grumble she whipped her neck around and saw him. Theo was sleeping peacefully next to her in bed. Feeling a bit off between her thighs she knew something had transpired between them but couldn't remember to what extent.

Then she recalled the kiss outside the casino, being sandwiched between a hard body and a wall inside the elevator and then being carried down the long hallway to his hotel room. Recalling parts of the evening Beca condemned herself for drinking so much. There was a reason she laid off the hard stuff; she was a tiny human being with a low alcohol tolerance which was the reason she stayed with beer. With four whiskey shots in addition to several long necks, it was definitely beyond her limit.

As she watched his chest rise and fall, flashbacks of the evening popped into her mind. They were animalistic as they hurried out of their clothing then immediately progressed into the bedroom. Beca's inebriation made things extra complicated as it lowered all inhibition and impaired her in several ways. The more physical they became the more things were distorted, and when he kissed his way down her body and settled between her legs, she closed her eyes...

"Hey!"

"JESUS FUCK!" she nearly jumped out of her skin. Holding the blanket in place to shield her nakedness, she winced in pain at the sound of her own voice.

"You're awake." he beamed at the woman sharing his bed. "Good morn-"

"Shh..." she held up a hand. "Not so loud."

"Is somebody hung over?" he spoke a little softer and was thoroughly enjoying himself at her expense. Getting out of bed he disappeared into the ensuite bathroom then returned with a glass of water and bottle of extra strength Tylenol. "Here...take these."

Beca averted her eyes in the event that he wasn't wearing anything. When she let herself have a peek she noticed he was shirtless and wearing boxer briefs that hugged his perfectly shaped ass. He was very fit without an ounce of fat, and she liked that.

Dropping a couple of pain pills in her palm she immediately popped them into her mouth then washed them down with the glass of water she'd been given. With her pounding headache, her mouth was also as dry as the Sahara Desert.

"So...um, what happened last night?" she tentatively asked, fearing the truth. "How did I get this way?"

"You don't remember?"

"If I did would I be asking?" she took another sip of water before returning the glass to the side table. "Did we...?"

"Well..." he sat down on the bed next to her. "We kissed a lot." he frowned at the thought that she didn't remember any of that. "There was touching involved and more kissing." he closed the gap between them and looked into her eyes. "And then you passed out."

"I did?" she asked, feeling more relieved. "So, we didn't have sex?"

"Well...that all depends on how you perceive it " he thought about how to break it to her. "You fell asleep while I was..." he motioned towards her nether region."

Beca's jaw fell open, "Oh, my God." she was officially mortified, it was far worse than she envisioned and didn't know what to say.

Shutting her eyes momentarily she'd never been in this situation before, waking up in a strange man's bed was something Stacie might have done and been proud of, but not her. She thought about the statuesque girl who couldn't make the trip due to her surprise pregnancy and not being medically cleared to fly. She was the first of the group to breed; nobody saw it coming but Stacie had made a complete one-eighty from her promiscuous ways during college and found true love.

Beca was struggling with her feelings and realized she put herself at great risk. She'd stayed out all night with a man she hardly knew and didn't tell her roommates where she was at. She felt irresponsible and needed to check in with her friends who were probably worried that something had happened to her.

"I need to let them know I'm alive."

"I texted them last night after you fell asleep." Theo admitted. "They know you're with me."

"Oh great..." Beca rubbed her temple. "Now they're going to think I'm some kind of slut, which I'm not. Shit! I've never done anything like this before." she sighed in despair. "I need to get the hell out of here." when she got to her feet Theo's eyes dilated at the sight of her curves. "What're you looking at?"

"A beautiful woman that I'd like to get to know better." he stood up and approached her. "Go out with me tonight."

"Why should I?" she asked, not bothering to cover herself.

"Because I really like you and...I'd like to finish what we started." he smirked while letting his eyes drift down her body while her eyes rolled back. "From the moment we first met I knew you were someone special."

"Dude, don't you get it? There's _nothing_ special about me." she backed away from him. "What you see is what you get." and held her palms up to make a point. "I'm nothing?"

"That's not true." he took a step closer. "Why are you so down on yourself!"

"I'm not, can we please just drop it and pretend none of this happened?"

"No Beca, I won't. If you're this negative then why did you bother coming to Europe?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Fine!" she breathed. "Get me something to wear and then I'll tell you."

Retrieving a clean white t-shirt Theo handed it over to her. When she was covered up they made some coffee then sat down on the sofa.

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"I'm here because I've lost interest in the one thing that used to make me happy; music. I'm hoping by being part of this and performing with the Bella's again will somehow re-inspire me." she took a sip of liquid stimulant. "Since graduating from college and making the move from Atlanta to New York, I no longer have the drive to produce music. I had my dream job but couldn't get my shit together, so I quit." she held her mug with both hands and fixated on its content. "The Bella's always depended on me to deliver, but this time...I don't think I can do it. I've lost my edge but what's worse than that...I don't know who I am anymore or what I want. And when they find out the truth of what I've done, they'll know what a loser I am."

"What truth, is there more?" Theo asked becoming more concerned. "What are you hiding from them?"

"It's nothing." Beca shook her head and took a sip. "Just forget I said anything."

"You're hurting inside, I can tell." he was very observant as he reached for her hand. "Talk to me, Beca. We're not exactly strangers anymore." he winked.

Sighing with great burden Beca shut her tired eyes. She elaborated about her fears of not being good enough and being weak then failing her friends who counted on her leadership. Her future had become uncertain and she was there in Europe looking for something to reel her back in. Could this opportunity with recording Adam's song be it? Instead of producing music from behind a console, could her niche be on the other side of the sound proof glass? There were so many unanswered questions that she didn't know where to start and had no idea when it would all end.

"You know what I think?" Theo asked.

"What?"

"I think it's fate that we met." he spoke softly, caressing her knuckles. "I can help you but first, tell me about Jesse."

"How do you...?" she was taken by surprise. "I never told you his name."

"You didn't have to" he smiled with affection. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Shit!" she cursed to herself. "I'm _never_ drinking again."

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Yes." she finally admitted.

"Tell me what happened."

Taking a sip of coffee she returned the mug to the short table then took a deep breath. Spending the night with a stranger was one thing but discussing her love life afterwards was the last thing she expected to be doing the morning after.

"We were together throughout college." she opened. "During our Senior year he was accepted into film school at USC, so he graduated early and moved to L.A."

"At first having a long distance relationship was easy. You know, concentrate on school and our careers and not let our relationship get in the way, but the physical part...now that was rough."

"We made arrangements to visit each other every two to three months. I'd go out there or he would come back to Atlanta, it was awesome at first but then we kept saying goodbye..."

"When I started my internship at Residual Heat he dropped me off one day and we promised ourselves that I would join him in L.A. and we would be together. After graduation I applied at every label in that goddamn city, but there were no opportunities for me. While I struggled to find myself he was thriving and knew exactly what he wanted."

"What was that?" Theo asked.

"Me."

"I don't understand, what's wrong with that?"

"When he found out that I couldn't find work in L.A. he was going to return to Atlanta and give it all up so we could be together. His dreams of being a film scorer, everything he worked so hard at…" she sighed. "I couldn't let him sacrifice his future so I accepted a position three thousand miles away from him and broke up."

Theo thought about her predicament and realized she still had very strong feelings for her ex.

"It's not too late." he urged. "Tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll take you back."

Beca shook her head. "No he won't, because I told him that I met someone else and no longer loved him." she sniffed. "I'll never forget his expression, the hurtful look on his face. We were in the middle of Central Park when I broke his heart. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to him." she took a deep breath to compose herself. "But in the long run, it was for the best."

"Was it?" he was playing Devil's advocate. "Are you sure about that?"

It was more than what Theo bargained for. A few hours before they were having drunk sexual relations and now he was consoling a woman who was drowning in sorrow.

"So, now you see what a horrible monster I am."

"No Beca, quite the opposite." he caressed her cheek. "I see a very sad woman riddled with guilt who sacrificed her own happiness for the man she loved."

"That doesn't matter anymore. It's done, it's over between us." she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "The last I heard he moved on and already found someone."

"I'm curious, what did your friends say about all this?"

"They don't know."

"C'mere..." Theo genuinely felt bad for Beca and extended an arm around her. "Tell me how I can help."

"You already have." she rested her head on his shoulder. "I've never told anyone about this."

"You know what I think?" he asked, lifting her chin to address her directly. "I think this opportunity to sing for Adam couldn't have come at a better time."

Beca chuckled at his comment then distanced herself from him. "So, what's your deal?" she asked, locking eyes with him. "What're you looking to get out of this?"

"To spend more time with you." he smiled warmly. "And to see you happy."

Beca gave it some thought then nodded to herself. Rising to her feet she crossed her arms and lifted the shirt over her head. Naked as the day she was born she stood before him and took deep breaths. "Let's finish what we started."

Realizing what she was consenting to Theo rose to his feet, pulled down his shorts and stepped out of them. Taking her by the hand he guided them back to bed. This time around there was no alcohol impairing their senses. Pressing her into the mattress he hovered over her body and kissed her tenderly. "For the record, I still think you're special." and kissed her again. "Just don't fall asleep on me." he joked, getting a smirk out of her.

* * *

Sometime later Beca returned to the suite she shared with Chloe and Aubrey. To her surprise all of the Bella's were there waiting for her return.

"What's this, an intervention?" Beca asked, disappearing into her bedroom. Placing her bag down she sat on the edge of the bed and shut her bloodshot eyes. Taking deep breaths she waited for the fall out of her actions. Moments later Chloe entered and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

Prying her eyes open Beca turned to her friend and yawned. "Yeah...I'm good."

"What happened to you last night?" Chloe asked, examining her. "We were worried that something happened to you."

"Didn't he text you guys?"

"Yes, but we never heard from you." the redhead became emotional. "We're in a foreign country, Beca. You could've been in trouble and we had no way of getting to you."

Beca considered what she was saying, her friend was right. They hardly knew Theo and what he was capable of and here she was spending the night with him. "I'm sorry for being such a dick, I had way too much to drink last night and, let's just say my memories are pretty sparse."

"You don't look like yourself." the redhead was getting more concerned. "Did he take advantage of you?"

"No!" Beca insisted. "It was nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Please Chlo, I'm really tired and in desperate need of a shower."

The more she didn't want to talk the more upset her friend became.

"You know Beca, ever since you and Jesse broke up, you haven't been the same." Chloe opened. "You worked so damn hard to get your dream job, and then you quit? And now you're getting shit-faced and hooking up with strangers. Since when do you have one-night stands?" she was getting emotional again. "I love you like a sister but I don't know who you are anymore."

"Chloe, I appreciate your concern but can we please talk about this another time?"

"NO!" the ginger insisted. "I'm not going to do nothing and watch you ruin your life."

"None of us are going to let that happen." Aubrey added, standing by the bedroom door. "The Beca we knew in college would've never acted like this. We're not just Bella's, we're family and deserve to know what's going on with you."

Letting out a sigh of resignation Beca knew it was time to open up to her friends no matter what the repercussions were. "Okay," she nodded. "Let me take a quick shower and then I'll tell you guys everything."

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time when Beca comes clean and has her covers pulled. Please review and let me know what you think of this so far.


	4. Full Disclosure

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 4 - Full Disclosure

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.

* * *

Standing under a hot water spray, Beca washed off all evidence of her exertions from the morning. She had sex with Theo and rather enjoyed it. To ensure things didn't get weird between them, they spoke afterwards and agreed to keep things casual with no strings attached.

Fuck buddies was what Stacie used to call it when she casually dated then gloated about the hot sex she engaged in afterwards.

Rinsing shampoo from her hair Beca dreaded the conversation she would soon be having with the Bella's. She wasn't looking forward to ripping the bandaid off and experiencing their judgement of her.

What was she going to say to them? How far should she go? Should she tell them about the opportunity she'd been given?

Stepping out of the stall she wrapped a towel around her and combed out her hair. Deciding to let it dry naturally Beca sat on the edge of her bed, picked up her cell phone and dialed a friend. On the second ring Stacie picked up.

"Beca!"

"Hey slut, what's up?"

"Oh, you know...the usual shit, but this time with my belly and tits growing."

"Yeah?" Beca was amused as she visualized her friend's predicament. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Besides some bouts of morning sickness...good. I saw my lady doctor yesterday and everything's going well."

"And the sperm donor?"

Stacie snorted at her inquiry. "We're actually going to move in together, can you believe that shit?"

"Oh...wow! I'm glad to hear things are working out for you." Beca smiled to herself. Her friend was a free spirit so the thought of her settling down with some dude with a kid on the way was hard to fathom. "We really miss you, Stace. It's just not the same without you."

"Thank you for that." the knocked up Bella became hormonal thinking about all the times she performed with her friends, and loved it. "I feel like I'm missing out but my life is going in a different direction." she gave it a moment to compose herself. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you, you wouldn't be calling unless something happened."

"Can't a friend just call another friend to say hi?"

"If it was anyone other than you, I would say yes." she took a sip from her sports bottle. "Tell me about this guy you're fucking."

"Stacie!" Beca was taken off guard by her crudeness.

"What? Isn't it true?"

They were thousands of miles away from the states but she already knew and it was pointless to deny it. "Who blabbed?"

"Fat Amy of course." Stacie chuckled into her cell phone. "She didn't think you had it in you since the Treble was your _one and only_." she took another sip. "Come to think of it, neither did I."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah...well, I was pretty fucked up at the time."

Stacie let out an audible sigh. "God, I love drunk sex."

"I wouldn't know."

"Whaddya mean?" she questioned her friend. "Didn't you spend the night with him?"

"Well...um yeah but...I sort of passed out."

"You didn't."

"Yup...I sure did."

"Oh my god, that's aca-awesome." Stacie was officially enjoying herself. "So, then you really didn't go all the way with him."

Beca bit her bottom lip then confessed her sins to the biggest sinner of them all. "Um...this morning I may have initiated things."

"Nice." Stacie went on like a proud parent. "Are you going to see him again?"

Raking her fingers through her damp hair, Beca sighed. "Well...yeah, he's picking me up in a couple of hours to record a song for Adam Levine."

"As in Maroon 5?"

"Yup."

"You're recording a song with them?" Stacie asked, sitting straight up. "What about the Bella's?"

"What about them?" Beca countered. "I've given the Bella's years of my life. I'm still performing with them, it's just that Theo believes I should do this."

"So, the fuck buddy has a name." Stacie smirked to herself then had to ask. "Are you thinking about a solo career?"

"What? No!" feeling like she'd been put on the spot Beca began to feel defensive. "I'm just doing the dude a favor."

"Hmm...I don't know about this. Sounds like this Theo isn't just interested in you in the biblical sense." Beca rolled her eyes at her comment. "Have you told the girls?"

"No, not yet. They're still kind of pissed at me for disappearing last night."

Stacie smiled to herself because up until now she was the aca-tramp of the group, and was proud of it. "How does it feel to be the slutty one?"

"Only you would ask that."

"That's right, Beca." she snickered. "So, what's the deal with this guy? I mean it's only been a few months since you and Jesse broke up."

"Why does everyone keep bringing him up?"

"Because you were together forever." she sighed thinking about the ultimate aca-power couple on campus. "And you single handedly abolished Aubrey's oath of dating the enemy."

"Yeah...well none of that means anything anymore."

"What're you talking about?"

"He's better off without me."

Hearing sadness in her voice Stacie decided not to push any further and changed the topic. "So, what're you all doing today?"

"Well Chloe's new stud, a military dude called Chicago, arranged to take us up in one of their planes." Beca glanced at the time on her phone. "I think they're planning on tandem jumping at some point."

"No shit." the thought of her friends being thrown out of a plane while attached to another made her cringe. "Who the hell names their kid after a city?"

"It's a nickname, I think the dude was born there."

"Awe...gotcha. So, has our ginger fallen head over heals in love with him yet?"

"Oh yeah...it's sickening the way they get lost in each other's eyes." Beca sighed. "They're so sweet, I could feel the cavities forming."

Stacie laughed at her sarcasm. "That's our girl, always falling hard for the unobtainable."

"Yeah, no kidding." she chuckled with her friend. "Hey listen, I need to get ready for my interrogation, the Bella's think I've lost my mind."

"Well, have you?"

"I don't know." Beca gave it more thought. "Maybe just a little. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Beca was dressed in a pair of jeans and a Bohemian style sleeveless blouse. After applying makeup to conceal her dark circles she made her way to the living area where the Bella's were waiting.

"Alright, I'm here." Beca took a seat opposite of her friends. "So, what would you weirdos like to know?"

"What happened to you last night?" Cynthia Rose asked. "One minute you and Theo were dishing it up with Adam and the next minute you were gone."

"Yeah, where did you go?" a few of the girls asked.

"Well," Beca took a sip from her bottle of water. "I got shit-faced then spent the night with Theo." she said matter-of-factly. "Anymore questions?"

"Okay, I'll go." Emily was up next. "What's the deal between you two?"

Beca smirked at the youngest Bella who didn't waste any time getting to the thick of it. "Friends with benefits, Em." she answered truthfully. "Nothing more."

"So, he's just a rebound?" Ashley inquired.

"You can say that." Beca's mouth was still parched from her hangover and took another swig of water. "I'm not exactly looking to jump into another long distance relationship."

"Is that why you and Jesse broke up?" Jessica asked.

Sighing with resignation she knew they were going to ask. "Guys, it didn't work anymore between us. It was...a mutual decision to breakup."

"That's not what I heard." Emily spoke up.

The girls studied the current Captain of the newer generation Bella's, then turned their attention to their leader.

"Beca, what is she talking about?" Chloe inquired.

"I wish I knew." Beca furrowed her brow at the young girl. "Care to elaborate, Em?"

"You're a liar." Emily's accusation caused some of the girls to gasp. "There was nothing mutual about your breakup." Beca glared at the girl who obviously knew more than what she was letting on. "Tell them the truth."

"What truth?" Amy asked, looking between the two. "Every time I brought it up you avoided the subject."

Letting out a sigh of frustration Beca's walls were climbing at a world record pace. Gritting her teeth she shut her eyes while shaking her head.

"Beca, what is she talking about?" Aubrey asked. "What're you not telling us?"

"NOTHING!" she raised her voice. "It's personal and none of your fucking business!"

"Wow! Guess we're finally getting somewhere." Chloe piped up. "Well, if Beca won't tell us then we'll just get it out of Legacy."

"Don't you dare say anything!" Beca threatened the youngest member. "You weren't there!"

"No I wasn't but they have a right to know what you did." Emily tried to keep her emotions out of it but struggled. When she saw that Beca had no intention of elaborating, she went for the jugular. "Benji and I were with Jesse afterwards." she gave it a moment to maintain her composure. "We saw the ring..."

"WHAT!?" the Bella's asked, gawking at their pelite friend.

And there it was; the truth. Jesse had made the trip to New York to propose to her. Without saying a word, Beca looked up to the ceiling as tears threatened.

"I fucking hate you." Beca tried desperately to hold back her sobs. "Are you all happy now? Is this what you wanted?"

Getting to her feet, Chloe sat next to her closest friend and placed a supportive hand over hers. It was a side of Beca they'd never seen. "Of course not, none of us want to see you unhappy." Chloe sympathized. "But it's time you talked about it and put this behind you."

"What did you tell him?" Aubrey asked.

"What the hell could I say?" Beca countered with a rhetorical question. "I don't believe in marriage and I don't want kids. Jesse knew this from the beginning, but still asked." she took a long therapeutic breath. "He was going to give up everything just to be with poor pathetic me." she sniffled. "I couldn't let him throw his life away, so I said...no."

"Tell them the rest." Emily insisted. "Tell them about your lies."

"What is she talking about?" Chloe couldn't believe what was going down, then had to ask. "What have you done?"

Wiping her tear stained face with the tips of her fingers, Beca ripped away the bandaid. "I told him that I no longer loved him and met someone else."

"And broke his heart." Emily finished for her.

"Was that true?" Chloe asked.

"No, of course not."

"Then why did you do it?" Chloe asked. "After everything you've been through..."

"I got scared." Beca spoke softly. "I saw what marriage did to my parents and I didn't want that for us."

"But you're not your parents, Beca." Amy argued. "Your dad cheated on your mother, Jesse would've _never_ done that to you."

"How the fuck would you know?" she barked at the Aussie who'd recently broken up with Bumper for being too needy.

"Because he worshipped you." Amy concluded with sadness.

Aubrey had heard enough and paced the room. "So, all this time I thought it was something he did. You know, a Treble hurting a Bella, when it was the other way around." the blonde hissed with disgust. "How could you live with yourself?"

"Trust me Bree, there isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about what happened in Central Park."

"Then fix it!"

"I can't" Beca shook her head. "He's been hurt enough besides, he's already moved on."

Aubrey sighed with frustration. "I would've killed to have someone love me like that."

"Says the woman who enforced the oath."

"I was wrong, Beca!" the blonde barked. "You and Jesse proved me wrong! The love you shared; that was real."

"Yeah...well, it was just a matter of time before I fucked it up."

"So, that's it?" Chloe released her friend's hand. "You ended your relationship on a bed of lies, you quit your dream job and now you're hooking up with strangers. Is there anything else you'd like to share with us?"

Beca thought about her questionable decisions that led up to the intervention then decided to tell them the rest. "Um...Adam Levine asked me to record a song."

"Great...and now you're leaving the Bella's."

"No Chlo, I'm not. I'm just doing him a favor." Beca tried to convince her otherwise. "Theo thinks I should do it."

"Oh, does he?" Aubrey jumped back in with both feet. "First he fucks you and now he's trying to make you a solo act."

"DAMMIT! It's just one goddamn song!" Beca became unglued then tried to regain her composure with shallow breaths. "We're recording this afternoon, I'll meet up with you guys afterwards."

"Whatever...do what you want." the former Bella's captain seethed. "I just hope god will have mercy on you."

"Aubrey, please don't..." Fat Amy pleaded on behalf of the group. "No matter what's happened, she needs us."

"Bree, she's right." Chloe backed Amy then turned to her closest friend. "I think I can speak for us. It's great that they're giving you this opportunity. We all know how talented you are, perhaps this is what you were meant to do."

"You think so?" Beca asked, unsure of herself.

"Yeah." the ginger smiled affectionately. "I really do."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Now that they had full disclosure of her recent actions Beca decided to take the heat off herself. "So...um, what's going on with you and GI Joe?"

When Chloe giggled and flipped her hair, the Bella's rolled their eyes.

* * *

Later that day Beca and Theo arrived at the recording studio and joined Adam who was busy setting up the session.

"Okay, the track is called ' _What Lovers Do'._ I'm still fine tuning it so if you have any suggestions or can lend us your mixing expertise, that would be great."

Beca turned to Theo who looked guilty. "He knows about that?" she whispered for his ears only.

"I may have mentioned something about it."

Narrowing her eyes she redirected her attention to Adam. "Um...yeah, I would be happy to help."

With that being said she collaborated with the songwriter in more ways than one. Being positioned in the recording booth she was given headphones that practically swallowed her whole. Standing behind a mic hanging from the ceiling, she studied the sheet music with typed out lyrics and warmed up her voice. She knew the drill well when instructing artists in this manner but was never on the receiving end.

"Okay, I'm going to queue it up and then I'll prompt you. Ready?"

Beca gave a thumbs up and observed Theo exit the chamber and join Adam on the other side of the sound-proof glass. Crossing his arms he beamed with pride while she belted out her parts then added her own flare with subsequent takes.

[Verse 1: Adam]  
 _Say say say, hey hey now baby  
Oh mama, don't play now baby  
Say say say, hey hey now baby  
Said let's get one thing straight now baby  
_  
[Chorus: Adam]  
 _Tell me, tell me if you love me or not, love me or not, love me or not?  
I'll bet the house on you, am I lucky or not, lucky or not, lucky or not?  
You gotta tell me if you love me or not, love me or not, love me or not?  
Been wishin' for you, am I lucky or not, lucky or not, lucky or not?  
_  
[Hook: Adam]  
 _Ooooh, oooh  
Been wishin' for you  
Ooh, ooh  
Tryna' do what lovers do (ooh)  
Ooooh, oooh  
Been wishin' for you  
Ooh, ooh  
Tryna' do what lovers do (ooh)  
_  
[Verse 2: Beca (Adam)]  
 _Say say say, hey hey now baby  
You gonna make me hit you with that lay down, baby (ohhh)  
(Ooh) Say say say, hey hey now baby  
You know what I need, not the game now baby (oh, ohhh)_

[Chorus: Adam]  
 _Tell me, tell me if you love me or not, love me or not, love me or not?  
I'll bet the house on you, am I lucky or not, lucky or not, lucky or not?  
You gotta tell me if you love me or not, love me or not, love me or not?  
Been wishin' for you am I lucky or not, lucky or not, lucky or not?  
_  
[Hook: Adam & (Beca)]  
 _Ooooh, oooh  
Been wishin' for you  
Ooh, ooh  
Tryna' do what lovers do (ooh)  
Ooooh, oooh  
Been wishin' for you (wishin')  
Ooh, ooh  
Tryna' do what lovers do (ooh)  
_  
[Refrain: Adam & (Beca)]  
 _(Hey yeah) What lovers do (oh, ohh)  
What lovers do (hmm na na na, hey yeah)  
What lovers do (oh, hmm na na na, oh, ohh)  
_  
[Bridge: Adam & (Beca)]  
 _Aren't we too grown for games?  
Aren't we too grown to play around?  
(Young enough to chase  
But old enough to know better  
Are we too grown for changin'?  
Are we too grown to mess around?  
Ooh and I can't wait forever baby  
Both of us should know better)_

[Hook: Adam]  
 _Ooooh, oooh  
Been wishin' for you  
Ooh, ooh  
Tryna' do what lovers do (ooh)  
_  
[Outro: Adam & (Beca)]  
 _Ooooh, oooh  
Been wishin' for you  
Ooh, ooh  
Tryna' do what lovers do (ooh)  
Ooooh, oooh  
Been wishin' for you (you, oh yeah)  
Ooh, ooh (ooh)  
Tryna' do what lovers do (tryna' do what lovers do,ooh)  
Ooooh, oooh  
Been wishin' for you (been wishin' for love)  
Ooh, ooh  
Tryna' do what lovers do (do uhh,ooh)  
Ooooh, oooh  
Been wishin' for you (tryna' do)  
Ooh, ooh  
Tryna' do what lovers do (ooh)_

In between recordings Beca kept her word and assisted Adam at the sound board. A couple of hours later they were done.

"Beca, you did great...thank you! Hang tight while I make some minor adjustments." switching off the mic Adam redirected his attention to Theo. "We've struck gold here." the frontman for Maroon 5 was beyond thrilled. "You were right about her, she's fantastic."

Theo nodded as the rockstar validated his find. "She doesn't know it yet, but my people are already drawing up a contract."

Adam smiled at the young music executive. "Better make it quick because we're going to debut this song at the USO Festival. After tomorrow night, every label is gonna want her."

Theo was elated. "She's going to be huge."

Adam slapped his buddy on the back. "I'm gonna get this over to Interscope, you kids have fun now...see ya tonight."

As soon as he left, a grinning Theo joined Beca in the sound booth. Before she could say anything he came up from behind with his arms around her front and nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm...I take it he was pleased with the final product." spinning around, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his affection.

Ending the kiss Theo was all smiles. "You blew him away." he was in awe of the woman in his arms. "You're incredible."

"Thanks! But it was just minor tweaks; the music and lyrics were all his."

"Are you always this way with compliments?"

"Pretty much." she smirked.

"Well, at this very moment Adam is sending the new track over to our label and, he wants you to join Maroon 5 on stage tomorrow night to debut the song."

"What?" this time she was blown away. "At the Festival?"

"Yeah...it's being aired live worldwide." when he nodded with enthusiasm she shook her head and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Dude, did you forget something? I'm already part of a group."

"So what." he merely responded. "After you do your a cappella thing you'll take the stage a second time when Maroon 5 closes the show. You can't say no to this Beca, this was Adam's idea. He personally wants to introduce you to the world."

"Wait a minute, slow down cowboy." Beca backed away trying to absorb what was happening. "What does this all mean?"

He closed the distance between them and held her face between his palms. "It means the door is wide open." and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N: How will Beca handle this? Tune in next time for some surprises. Please review.


	5. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 5 - Caught in the Act

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. ****M RATED MATERIAL!** **PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY!****

* * *

"We need to stop!" Beca tore herself away from Theo's lips. "We're gonna get caught!"

"So what, haven't you ever done anything crazy in your life?" he asked, still holding her in his arms. When all she could think of was punching some old dude then sending a trophy through a glass pane window landing her in jail, she shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I thought."

Undoing the snap of her skinny jeans he lowered the zipper and reached inside. "You can't deny it, Beca. I can feel it, your body wants this as much as mine."

"Fuck!" she cursed to herself because he was right. Her body was deceiving her and calling the shots. Still energized from the recording session from earlier, she couldn't resist him as he penetrated her armor with a sword more powerful than Excalibur. It also didn't hurt that he knew exactly how to satisfy her needs. "The door," she breathed, unable to form a complete sentence. "Is it locked?"

"Yeah, I think so." he probed deeper making her moan then silenced her with a kiss.

Allowing herself to be lowered onto a console, Theo pulled off her jeans, taking her g-string along with it, then breathed in her scent. With eyes rolled back she'd given into temptation and sold her soul to the devil, and when his mouth found it's intended target, Beca internally thanked the aca-gods that they were in a soundproof room.

The more he pleasured her the more she felt the build up from within. Gripping the edge of the surface she arched her back and suddenly there was only one thing left to do. Sucking in her breath, she detonated.

Groaning in response to her release, he held her down and finished what he started until her spasms subsided. Moving up her body, he gave her chest the attention it deserved until she could take no more. Pushing him away she brought his head up and kissed him full on the mouth. Tasting herself on his lips recharged her for another round as they quickly liberated him from his faded blue jeans.

Not a minute was wasted when he took hold of himself and slowly fed it to her. With eyes locked and deep kisses, his thrusts escalated into a steady pace while he held her hands above her head. With her legs wrapped around him, she matched his rhythm and chased another quickly approaching climax. The harder they fucked the louder they moaned until…

* * *

"Are you sure she won't get mad that we're here?" Aubrey asked as she and Chloe decided to stop by the recording studio on there way to the Army base.

Having asked the young lady at the reception desk where to go, they made their way down the long hallway and found their destination on the right. When they entered the room they never expected to find their friend in such a compromising position.

"HOLY HELL!" Chloe's jaw fell open at the sight then quickly shut the door. "Why isn't she singing?"

Aubrey was so appalled by the spectacle, words failed her. Instead of lashing out verbally she rushed off leaving Chloe behind. Deciding to carry out what they intended to do, the ginger tentatively opened the door, and with shielded eyes left a pair of combat boots and olive green flight suit that Chicago had personalized for each of them. Out of curiosity she pried her eyes open and saw more of her friend than she cared to. "Damn girl! I was only kidding about getting lucky, but good for you." she spoke under her breath, engaged the lock on the door then closed it behind her.

Chicago was an officer and a gentlemen who showered Chloe with affection and elaborate gifts. First roses and chocolates then expensive perfumes and gourmet dining to flight suits they could take home as souvenirs to commemorate their participation in this year's USO Tour. She loved his thoughtfulness and adored his generosity. He also had the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen. From the moment they met, Chloe Beale was under his spell and had fallen hard for the career oriented military man. They'd previously played tonsil hockey but with the Bella's limited time over seas, she decided to give herself to him that evening.

Aubrey didn't know why she was sprinting to the front of the building, all she knew was that she'd just caught one of her best friends in the throes of passion and now she was scarred for life. She needed to get the hell out of dodge before anything else happened. But that was only the beginning...

Reaching the front she was out of breath and took a seat near the reception area.

"Did you find your friend?" the young lady at the desk asked.

With a look of disgust Aubrey nodded at the paid employee who was inundated with incoming calls. "You can say that."

The receptionist smiled in return then answered another call. To Aubrey's surprise, she heard Theo's name mentioned.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's with a client. Would you like to leave a message?" After a brief pause the woman said something she never expected to hear. "Yes ma'am, I'll tell him his wife called."

And there it was. The man Beca was having a fling with was betrothed to another. She wasn't thrilled about Beca's recent decisions but she also knew that the former alt-girl who succeeded her as Captain of the Bella's had morals; she detested bullying and stereotyping but mostly condemned infidelity and here she was being thrown into it unknowingly. The disappointment Aubrey felt for Beca was soon replaced by concern along with hatred for the music executive who was cheating on his wife, thus breaking his wedding vows with someone she'd grown to care about.

By the time Chloe met up with her, Aubrey had conflicted emotions and didn't know if she should say anything or let it go since their stay in Europe was only temporary. She decided it was best to keep the secret to herself however, she'd also made the decision to confront the cheating bastard after the Bella's final performance.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Chloe observed one of her oldest friends looking like a lost puppy. "It was just sex, and it's not like she kept it from us. I'm just surprised she would be so careless about it." scratching her head she sighed. "She's changed so much since graduation. The Beca we knew in college was very private, this girl is giving Stacie a run for her money." she gave it more consideration. "Let's not tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Yeah...sure." the blonde was a million miles away. "Keep it to ourselves...right."

"Earth to Aubrey." Chloe pretended to knock on her head. When she didn't get the reaction she expected, she snapped her fingers. "Hey...are you in there?"

"Um...yeah, just taking it all in." the blonde tried to shake it off. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Still breathless, Beca dismounted the table and landed on her feet where she swiftly pulled on her jeans and straightened her clothes. Her legs were still shaky and her hair looked like a bird's nest but she was quite content.

"What're you doing to me?" Theo asked while securing his own pants. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Beca nearly whiplashed at his admission. "Don't even think about it." she threatened. "You're a rebound to me and nothing more."

Letting out a sigh he pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, fixating on her lips. "Because we're so good together."

"Dude, I just got out of a long distance relationship and that was in the same country." she stepped out of his embrace. "I'm not looking to start another one."

"Then don't go back."

"What?" she asked, not expecting an invitation to stay. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No Beca, I haven't. You've already quit your job and the Bella's are scattered throughout the U.S.. You said so yourself, there's nothing left for you there. Besides bad memories, what're you going back to?" he inquired, bringing her closer. "If you move to the U.K., I can help make your dreams come true."

"You're actually being serious."

He nodded to reinforce his suggestion. "I'll help you find a job and get a place to live near me. Then we can continue seeing each other."

"I'm not saying yes but if we're already sleeping together, wouldn't it make more sense to just move in with you?"

Theo knew that wouldn't be possible and had to think of something fast. "You wouldn't like my shitty little apartment or roommate."

"Roommate?" she inquired. "You never mentioned that you lived with anyone."

"That's because you never asked." he countered. "Beca, it would be a fresh start for you, what do you say?"

"I'll think about it." before today she never considered relocating to another country, however her life was taking unexpected turns and the thought of starting over was appealing to her. "Well, this has been fun but the Bella's and I have a plane to catch."

"Can I see you later?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" he was dumbfounded. "Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, I'd like to spend time with my friends." she put her arms around his neck. "Plus, we need to practice."

"No you don't." he tried his best to persuade her by kissing along her neck. "Practice is overrated."

"If we have any chance of beating Dew and being chosen to tour with Maroon 5, we need to step up our program."

Theo let out a sigh because he already knew who Adam and his group were going with but wasn't allowed to divulge the winner. He also knew that the following night Beca's life would be forever changed as she would be faced with having to make difficult decisions. As they exited the sound booth they noticed the green jumpsuit with an embroidered patch with Beca's name on it draped over a chair with a pair of black military boots.

"Where did these come from?" Beca asked.

"I have no clue." Theo was just as puzzled as he examined the items. "They weren't here before."

A scary thought entered Beca's mind. While they were _busy_ , her friends must have stopped by and...

"Oh my god, they were here." Beca slapped a palm to her forehead. "Do you think they saw us?"

Theo found their situation humorous and nearly cracked up.

"What the fuck, dude! It's not funny!" she wasn't thrilled and was letting him have it. "You said the door was locked."

"I said I _thought_ it was locked." he responded defensively. "Guess I was wrong."

"Guess you were…" she repeated his words then started to fume. "That's it, I'm outta here!" and stormed out of the room.

"Beca...wait!" Theo chased after her and caught up. "I'm sorry, I really thought it was locked." he insisted, trying to be more sincere. "Let me make it up to you tonight."

"I already told you, I'm busy." she was still annoyed with him.

"Okay, you're right. I'm a dick for not checking." and held his hands up in defense. "Will you please forgive me? The tour will be over soon and I really want to see more of you before you go back."

He was making sense. Slowly but surely Beca was coming around.

"Look, your friends went through the trouble of dropping these off so obviously they intended for you to wear them during your adventure this afternoon. So, go change and I'll take you to the base when you're ready."

There was nothing she could've done at that point. They'd been caught doing the nasty and would need to deal with whomever walked in on them. It was becoming a pattern with Beca as she continued to make poor decisions and suffer the consequences. Giving Theo a reluctant nod she disappeared into the ladies room to change.

While she was changing, Theo met with reception and was handed messages from earlier. With great burden he blinked heavily at the hand written note from his wife, crushed it immediately, then deposited it in the first waste basket he could find. Knowing what a shit he'd been to his significant other, he buried the truth of his personal life and returned to wait for Beca. In a matter of minutes she was wearing the jumpsuit with her hair styled in a messy bun.

"Mmm...you even make this look good." Theo complimented her new digs, then teased the front zipper down to show more skin. When she slapped his hand away, he laughed at her spunk. "C''mon, let's get you to the base."

* * *

After a short drive they entered a guard gate and were granted access into NAVSTA Rota, the largest American military community in Spain. As they drove around, Beca spotted the Bella's dressed in identical outfits and was relieved that her unplanned tryst with her fuck buddy didn't interfere with her friends' plans. Pulling into a parking space, Theo shut down the engine, exited his side, walked around the car and opened the passenger side door. Looking at herself in the visor mirror one last time she touched up her lipgloss then accepted his hand to help her out.

"Thank you for the lift." she kissed him on the cheek then looked over to her girls who were waiting for her. "Um...I'll text you after they've turned in."

Theo felt victorious. "Are you inviting me over later?"

"What do you think?"

"C'mere, I wanna tell you something." bringing her into his arms he kissed her passionately. Hearing wolf calls from the girls Beca pulled away blushing while Theo caressed her cheek.

"Think about what we discussed earlier."

Beca nodded. "I will."

"Good." he gave her a final kiss before spinning her around and playfully slapping her ass. "I'll see you later."

As Beca approached the gang, she was teased mercilessly for their PDA until a very intense looking Aubrey came forward. "Can we talk?"

Unsure what it was about the tiny brunette nodded. "Okay."

"Um...I wanted to apologize for earlier, you know this morning at the hotel. I was way out of line and shouldn't be judging you or anyone else." she smiled warmly. "Believe it or not, I consider you one of my best friends and I've just been really worried about you. Whatever happens, I just wanted you to know that if you ever want to talk, I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Beca was puzzled by her strange behavior. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but in all the years we've known each other, you've never apologized to me. Why now?"

"No reason." Aubrey desperately wanted to expose the music executive's dirty little secret but decided to stick with her original plan. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How well do you know him?"

"Well enough I guess, why?"

It was literally on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't pull the trigger.

"Please be careful." she urged.

"I will." Beca nodded. "Um...I guess I should tell you that I'm considering moving to London."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey nearly lost her shit. Things were progressively getting worse for her friend who was heading down a dark path. "You haven't known him that long, you can't be serious about this!"

"I'm Dixie Chick serious." Beca used a term she'd learned from the blonde during her Freshman year. "Theo pointed out to me earlier, besides you guys I've got nothing back in the states. He says he can help me get a job and find a place to live. It's a fresh start Bree, and something that interests me."

"Beca, please...don't rush into this. He's not-"

"-Hey you two, Chloe interrupted the conversation. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

"Yeah...let's get going." Beca replied to the ginger then watched Aubrey huff and storm off. "What's gotten into her? She was trying to tell me something just now and actually apologized for being a judgmental bitch from earlier."

"Forget about her." Chloe smirked. "So...tell me, how did the session go?"

Beca had to think about it for a second. Was she inquiring about recording the song or afterwards? She decided to play it safe.

"Good, very good actually. Adam thinks we've struck gold and is sending the track to his label."

"That's aca-awesome." Chloe was thrilled for her friend but decided to not let her get away with what happened earlier. "Um...can I give you a little advice?" Beca nodded, unsure what this was about. "Next time," she leaned in closer to whisper. "Lock the door."

Words were not needed, Beca knew exactly what she was eluding to. She'd been caught in the act and would have to live with it. Looking at the redhead she forced a grin and nodded.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. As a new author, your feedback is very important, so keep it coming. Please let me know what you think of the direction of this story.


	6. Relationships

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 6 - Relationships

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.

* * *

Captain "Chicago" Walp and the United States Army treated the Bella's to a day filled with adventure starting with a tour of the base, a flight over Spain and then some tandem skydiving that was both exhilarating and terrifying.

During the picturesque flyover of the beautiful countryside Beca took the opportunity to smooth things over with the youngest Bella who still couldn't bring herself to look at her. Emily Junk had pulled Beca's covers by exposing her ugly lies and now refused to have anything to do with her. Where Beca was someone she used to look up to, after recent events she'd lost all respect for her former a cappella captain.

"You must really hate me." Beca opened, sitting next to the Bella known as Legacy. "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"Why should I?" Emily asked rhetorically. "You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

"Hey, that's not fair. I do care, it's just that-"

"-Not once have you asked about him!" with her voice raised Emily was letting her have it. "You have no idea what you put him through! Put us through!" she corrected herself.

"Shh…" Beca put an index finger to her lips. "Please keep it down." she whispered, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Alright. Tell me what happened."

Giving her a look of contempt Emily began to tell her side of the story. "What you don't know is that Benji and I were in New York when Jesse was proposing to you. He was so sure you were going to say yes, he flew us in so the four of us could celebrate your engagement afterwards."

"That was presumptuous of him."

"Yeah, maybe it was but Beca, he was so in love with you and thought you felt the same." Emily took a moment to let her words sink in. "When you told him you no longer loved him and met someone else, his world fell apart."

"What do you mean?"

"He never met us for dinner afterwards or made it back to the hotel. He ignored our calls and text messages for a good twenty-four hours; he literally fell off the face of the earth." she sighed recalling the horrible time. "Eventually we were contacted by the police."

"He was arrested?"

Emily nodded. "Apparently he'd been drinking and started a bar room brawl in the seediest part of town."

"He started a fight?"

"Yeah, and got the living shit beaten out of him. He was taken to the ER to treat his injuries then was locked up for disorderly misconduct, we were his _get-out-of jail_ phone call. After Benji and I bailed him out we heard what happened between you two then convinced him to return to Atlanta with us."

"Shit!" it was worse than she imagined. Beca's guilt nearly had her in tears."You have to believe me Em, I _never_ intended to hurt him."

"Then WHY did you do it?"

Letting out a sigh Beca shook her head. "I watched my parents love each other one minute, then hate each other the next. They used me, a twelve year old to get back at each other, then my dad walked out on us and shacked up with Sheila, the blonde bimbo he'd been cheating on my mom with all along. For the next couple of years the courts dragged out their divorce with me caught in the middle. I swore on my nana's grave that I would _never_ follow in my parent's footsteps."

"But you and Jesse aren't your parents."

"True...but I got scared and all those painful memories from my childhood came back. And then Jesse was going to give up his dream job in L.A. to be with me. Do you know how hard it was for him to get an internship with Sony Pictures? I couldn't let him blow his opportunity."

"You could've just told him the truth. WHY did you have to lie?"

"Because he wouldn't have accepted NO for an answer, I know Jesse. He's always trying to fix me." she sighed. "The dude can be very persistent."

"So, you never want to get married?"

"I don't know Em, I'm not exactly the marrying type but there was a time when Jesse nearly convinced me." she stopped to think about it. "After Worlds we lived together in L.A.. It was awesome for awhile until I couldn't find work. He had to get a shit job while attending film school and doing his internship, just to support us. I felt worthless because I'd become dependent and couldn't contribute financially. My pride got the best of me because I refused to work as some waitress or barista. Then his parents offered to help..."

"They really liked you."

"Yeah, the Swanson's are good people." she smiled, then became saddened by the turn of events. "Jesse and I fought about everything, it wasn't working out for us so I accepted a position three thousand miles away."

"And continued your long distance relationship." Emily added.

"Yes. Amy was already in New York so we became roommates again, just like in college."

"Then what happened?"

"He graduated film school and finally got a paid position at Sony Pictures while I was promoted to associate producer at End Records." she sighed. "We were finally doing what we were meant to do but the distance was killing us. Our careers began to get in the way of our relationship, we saw each other less and then not at all. By the time he made arrangements to visit I'd already made the decision to break up."

"And then he popped the question..."

"Yeah, and said he was leaving his dream job to be with me."

"Would it have been so bad, you know...being engaged to him?"

Beca sighed at the younger girl. "When your boyfriend proposes to you, then we'll talk more about this."

Emily leaned in closer. "He already has."

"What?" Beca was caught off guard. "What did you say?"

"I'm in love with him, Beca. I said yes."

"You and Benji are engaged?" she whisper shouted, still not believing it. "When is the big day?"

"The summer after graduation." Emily answered. "We also want to start a family right away."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Just our families and...you."

"Wow! I had no idea you guys were that serious. Congratulations!" Beca was genuinely happy for the girl who cleaned up the mess she left in New York City. "Please give your fiancé my best and, if you hear from Jesse, please tell him I'm sorry for everything and I hope he's doing well."

For the first time since arriving in Spain, Emily smiled. "I will."

* * *

Sometime later they were tandem skydiving. With the exception of Beca and Amy the Bella's were enjoying the thrill of plummeting to the earth while being connected to another.

With Fat Amy messing with Beca's flightgear, her parachute deployed while still in the cargo bay of their jumbo jet, and as a result the petite leader of the Bella's found herself sucked out of the plane and free falling until being rescued by another jumper. Seeing her life flash before her was something Beca would never forget. The near death experience would have her re-evaluating her priorities which would later determine the course of her life.

After they were all safely on the ground and changed into their normal clothes the Bella's were treated to a dinner on base, gave an impromptu a cappella performance for some of the highest ranked officials then were escorted to the Festival venue where they rehearsed their set until the late hours of the night.

True to her word Beca text messaged Theo afterwards to come over for a booty call after Aubrey had turned in for the night. With Chloe staying on base with Chicago, the hotel suite the three women shared was extra quiet.

After a night of unadulterated passion Beca laid restless thinking about the USO Tour and how far the distance she and her ragtag group of friends traveled to support the troops. She thought about Aubrey and her estranged father and how they mended their broken relationship and then she thought about Chloe and Chicago. It was a sight that she and the Bella's would never forget as the lovebirds jumped away from the plane together and made out at twelve thousand feet while floating in the sky. She'd never seen the ginger so enamoured with anyone since Tom, her boyfriend during her college years. Finding true love across the world was something Chloe never anticipated, and at the same time wondered if it was worth it knowing she would be returning to the states after the USO Tour was over. Beca then thought about her ex, the handsome boy she met at Barden who introduced her to movie-cations and helped lower her walls. Regardless of what transpired between them, she still had strong feelings for Jesse but knew they could never be together after what she'd done. With so many thoughts flooding her mind, she finally gave into exhaustion.

* * *

 _"Beca, please...don't rush into this. He's not-"  
_  
The words repeated over and over again like a mantra in Beca's head bringing her out of a deep sleep. Looking over at the man lying next to her she wondered what Aubrey was trying to warn her about. It bothered her more than she initially led on because she'd only met Theo a few days before and really didn't know that much about him.

"Hey...you're awake." Theo yawned, startling her. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah...guess I'm a little excited about today. It's early, go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Beca turned over on her side to face him. "I hardly know you."

"Okay, you're the one who said you wanted to keep things _casual_." he smiled, turning over in his side. "What would you like to know?"

"Have you ever been arrested?"

"Never, and you?"

"Once, when I was a Freshman in college." she smirked, remembering her first a cappella performance as a Bella and then what transpired afterwards. "Destruction of public property."

"Nice." he was getting a kick out of learning more about her. "Knowing that my girl has a criminal record just made you that much hotter."

She rolled her eyes making him chuckle.

"Ever done drugs?" she continued her inquisition.

"Weed mostly. In fact I've got some in my room if you're interested."

"No thank you." Beca held up her hand to reinforce her position. "The last time I tried it, I was convinced aliens were abducting us then tilted a refrigerator into my mouth."

Theo laughed imagining her stoned. "So, what else would you like to know, Ms. Mitchell?"

"Do you have someone back home?"

Theo frowned and tried to work around the truth. "Yes, but we don't talk much anymore."

"Is that it?"

"No." he answered truthfully. "We have a daughter."

"You do?"

"Yep." Theo beamed. "Her name is Allison and she's the love of my life."

Beca smiled in return then had to ask. "What about her mother?"

"We weren't together very long before she got pregnant. Even after Alli was born it just didn't work between us. We can barely stand each other today."

"Does she have custody?"

"Yes." he answered with sadness. "My work has me traveling a lot and she needed stability; it just made sense this way."

"You must miss her a lot." Beca could see his demeanor soften while speaking of the little girl. "What is she like?"

"Just like you she's very petite and feisty." he grinned, reaching for his cell phone to show his unlock screen background. "She even looks like you, it's probably the reason I'm so drawn to you."

"Okay that sounds creepy, dude." Beca snarked, examining the photo.

Theo laughed out loud. "Yeah it does." he agreed, chuckling some more. "She turns four next month and would absolutely adore you."

"Well, I'm not the best with children, in fact I repel them." she forced a grin. "However, I'd like to meet her someday."

"I would love that." he stopped to consider what she was saying. "Does this mean you're moving to London?"

"No weirdo, it means I'm still thinking about it."

"Well…" Theo placed his phone on the side table then positioned himself over her. "Perhaps I could persuade you further."

Beca smirked knowing where things were headed, and let him...

* * *

Meanwhile after sharing a romantic candlelight dinner, Chicago brought Chloe back to his apartment.

"It's not much but it is my home away from home."

"Love what you've done with the place." Chloe joked looking at the very plain but organized bachelor pad. "No offense but it can use a woman's touch."

Chicago agreed as he showed off his pearly whites. "You're absolutely right." he stopped to gather his thoughts. "I've been stationed here for three plus years and never thought I'd meet anyone but here you are...the perfect woman." and brought her closer in his arms. "Um...I don't want to pressure you or assume anything, but...will you stay with me tonight?"

Practically melting in his arms Chloe had never felt such strong feelings for anyone who respected her enough to ask for her permission to spend the night with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she reciprocated his affection with a steamy kiss. "I'd love to..."

Swooping her in his arms he carried her bridal style to his bedroom and gently laid her down on his bed. Hovering over her, he pressed their lips together. The more they kissed the more their attraction grew for one another. Stopping himself before going any further, Chicago looked into Chloe's bright blue eyes. "I know we haven't known each other very long but there's something I need to tell you before we go any further."

"What is it?" she asked with growing concern.

"Chloe Beale, I'm in love with you."

The ginger teared up at his declaration of love. It was one thing to fall for someone, but to hear the object of her desire return her affection...

"I love you too." she caressed the side of his face, then accepted his lips on hers.

Taking their time undressing each other, they made slow passionate love all night. It was something neither would forget as they celebrated their love.

* * *

The following morning Chloe woke up in his arms. She had boyfriends before but none who treated her like royalty. Her body was deliciously sore from their intense lovemaking but it was her heart that never felt more full. His admission that she was the perfect woman for him had her thinking about him being the perfect man for her. Were they meant to be together? Was she destined to become a military spouse?"

With the Bella's going home after the USO Tour she felt sadness knowing their time together was coming to an end. It was four in the morning when his alarm clock went off and startled her. Letting out a bear-like yawn he kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, beautiful." he beamed. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmm...like a baby." she smiled so wide her face nearly cracked. "I really enjoy being here."

"Yeah, it's scary how natural this feels." he let out an audible sigh. "I could seriously get used to this."

"Me too." she practically purred. "I can't imagine a day without you." she raised her head to capture his lips. "I don't want to leave."

"I know, I feel the same." and kissed her again. "As soon as my duty shift starts, I'm going to put in a request to transfer."

Chloe was taken by surprise. "You would do that?"

"Yes." his smile could melt a glazier. "You're the one for me. The woman I've been searching for my entire life, and I'm not letting you go."

"What if I stayed?" she gave it more thought. "I'm sure there's a vet school out here. Would that be easier?"

"You would do that for me?"

"I would for us." she breathed, accepting his lips on hers.

Chicago was emotionally compromised that Chloe would leave everything she'd ever known behind to be with him. Words were not needed when he positioned her ontop and slipped inside her wet warmth. With strong arms holding her flush to him they kissed passionately as they slowly rocked back and forth. Getting lost in their lovemaking they didn't think about the Tour or how much time they had left. All that mattered was their connection and intimacy they shared.

* * *

Theo was up early and tried to sneak out before waking anyone up. Without turning on a light he illuminated his path with his cell phone and made his way to the front door. What he never saw was Aubrey sitting in the dark room on the couch observing him with revulsion. She waited until he was gone then made a mental note of the time difference back in the states. Deciding it was a good time she sat upright and made a call.

"Hi, it's Aubrey Posen. I know you probably never expected to hear from me, however it's imperative that I speak with you about Beca."

Hearing the voice on the other end go off as to why they should care, Aubrey listened intently to the pain caused by her friend's actions.

"Yes. She told us everything which is the reason I'm calling you." Aubrey explained.

As the voice on the other grew louder, Aubrey sunk back into the cushions on the couch and rubbed her throbbing temple.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know who else to call." she sighed in resignation. "Can you please talk some sense into her before she ruins her life?"

Holding her phone away from her head the voice on the other end was practically shouting.

"She's being played by some sleazy married music executive who's trying to take her away from the Bella's and relocate to the U.K.."

"Yes they're together, but..."

"I know she's a grown woman, but..."

"Dammit!" Aubrey whisper shouted into her cell. She was becoming more frustrated and needed to remain composed. "I know what she did was wrong but can you please set aside your feelings for a goddamn minute and hear me out?"

"Why should you help?" Aubrey repeated the question thrown at her. "Because she lied to you, Jesse! That's why..."

* * *

A/N: After receiving some reviews and PM's of wanting to read more about Chloe and Chicago, I wrote their scenes so, thank you for the feedback. I also hated the fact that Skylar and Ben weren't going to be in PP3, so this was my fix to include their characters. Please review and let me know what you think of the direction of the story and what you would like to read more about.


	7. Battle of the Bands

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 7 - Battle of the Bands

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.

* * *

At six in the morning Chloe Beale was being escorted back to her hotel suite. Standing outside her room, Chicago wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. He was so taken with his redhead, he didn't want to let her go.

"So, while you were drying your hair I called my parents and told them about us."

"Oh yeah?" she retorted, focusing on his lips. "And what did they say?"

"Well, at first they were relieved I wasn't coming out of the closet, then they were thrilled that I'd met someone." he beamed. "They can't wait to meet you."

Chloe raised her head so their eyes could meet, then cracked up. "They thought you were...?"

Chicago nodded shyly. "Since I was a little boy I've always been the _'soldier of arms'_ type plus, they've never seen me with a girl."

"Well…" Chloe snaked her arms around his neck. "I think can vouch for you." and brushed her lips against his. "You're definitely not gay."

"Mmm…" he moaned in response to her actions. "Last night was something else; best night of my life."

"Me too."

Closing the gap between them, they pressed their lips together. The more they kissed the more difficult it was to pry themselves apart.

"Do you wanna come in?" Chloe spoke lustfully, feeling his bulge poke her midsection. "I can take care of that." she bit her lower lip.

"God I'd love to but if I'm late, they'll court martial me."

Chloe chuckled at his remark. "Uncle Sam doesn't deserve you." she caressed his freshly shaven face and locked eyes with him. "It's just...I already miss you."

The affection she showed, spurred him on. Sandwiching her with the door he kissed her passionately.

"Your so beautiful." he murmured between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe's heart was so full it was literally about to explode. "Will I see you at the show?"

"Try to stop me." he toyed with her soft curls, making her tingle all over. "I'll see you later…"

Watching the man of her dreams dressed in camouflage walk away, Chloe couldn't believe she was the keeper of his heart. He was one good looking specimen with a good head on his shoulders, good manners and good upbringing. He would be a good provider and protect the ones he loved. Tilting her head she checked out his fine ass then wondered what their kids would look like and who they would take after. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, the way they were carrying on, he was everything she wanted in a partner; she'd found her Mr. Right.

As Chicago reached the end of the hall he looked back and left her with a panty dropping smile that stirred the juices from within. When he rounded the corner and was no longer in sight, she felt a sudden loss but knew it was only temporary. Regaining her composure she inserted her hotel issued key card into the slot, waited for the light to turn green and grant her entry into their shared suite. Opening and closing the door Chloe engaged the deadbolt lock, tossed her bag on the entry table then was startled to find Beca sitting on the couch sipping from a mug.

"What're you doing up?"

"What about you? You're the one just getting in." Beca glanced at the time on her iPhone. "I thought I was the only one who did the walk of shame." she joked. "Where's GI Joe?"

Chloe smiled. "On his way to work." she answered, unable to contain her blush. "Did Theo come over?"

Beca nodded. "He left a little while ago."

"Damn, how many times have you and he...nevermind, I don't want to know. Actually I do." she rambled on. "You really have it bad for him."

"No Chlo, it's not like that." Beca took a sip of her hot beverage. "It's just sex, that's all. I'm SO not interested in anything else."

"Well, I am and if I don't tell someone, I'm going to burst."

Beca patted the seat next to her.

"I'm not going back to Atlanta."

"What?" the brunette blinked hard, not quite believing what she just heard. "What're you saying?"

"We love each other." the redhead audibly sighed. "He's the perfect man for me."

"Okay, slow the fuck down." Beca placed her cup on the short table. "You've known this dude for like ten minutes, how do you know he's the one?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just a feeling."

"And he feels the same?"

"Oh yeah, he's already told his parents about us."

"Jeez, he didn't waste any time." Beca combed her fingers through her hair. "What about your family and friends back home, your job at the animal clinic?"

"Like you I'm an only child and practically never see my parents anymore. The Bella's are my family but you're all scattered throughout the country. Chicago says there are vet schools out here he could help get me into. Beca, this is the real thing. If he asks, I would marry him in a heartbeat." Chloe smiled, sinking back into the cushions. "Last night was unbelievable."

"I'm sure it was." Beca smiled at her friend's good fortune. "Good sex will do that to you."

"Yes." Chloe agreed. "But it's so much more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Our connection was so intense, I got emotional. I've never cried during, you know... He held me while I broke down." Chloe took a moment to compose herself, then had to ask. "Has that ever happened to you?"

After giving it some thought Beca nodded slowly.

"Really?"

"It was a long time ago." Beca struggled as she thought back to a much different time. "Jesse made arrangements to spend the weekend at the cabins by the lake."

"Yeah, I know the place."

"Anyway, without going into detail, it was our first time and..." she stopped herself to let the memories flood her mind. "It was quite special."

It was the most Beca had opened up about her personal life. The only man she ever loved was Jesse but they were no longer together. Seeing her sadness grow Chloe decided not to pursue her line of questioning.

"Well, until now I've never been loved like that." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath recalling the passion they shared. "He brought me breakfast in bed and then we made love again."

"You're really in love with him."

Chloe nodded. "We don't want to be apart from each other. He even offered to transfer to a base closer to me but knowing the military, that could take forever."

"So, you're staying in Spain."

"Yeah, I'm staying." Chloe couldn't keep the shit eating grin off her face. "I'll tell the girls after our final performance tonight."

"I'm happy for you." Beca really was. Since her Freshman year they'd been besties and co-captains of the Bella's but now they were maturing and growing apart. "Um...since we're on the topic, I sort of have an announcement of my own."

"Oh god, please tell me you're not pregnant."

"What? NO!" Beca scowled at her friend. "I'm still protected."

"Thank the lord for small miracles."

Beca rolled her eyes. "When the tour is over, I'm moving to London."

"Why there?"

"I need a fresh start."

Chloe didn't share her enthusiasm. "Does this have anything to do with your fuck buddy living there?"

"NO, and he has a name." Beca was getting annoyed. "Like I already told you, he's just a rebound. Besides, the dude's got baggage."

"Oh yeah?"

"Would you believe he's got a four year old daughter?"

Chloe's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Should I start calling you mommy?"

"If you do I'll be forced to slap that smirk off your pretty face."

"Fine!" the ginger huffed. "I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine."

"There's more…" Beca grabbed her coffee and emptied its contents. "Tonight I'm performing with Maroon 5."

"What the hell?" Chloe nearly lost her shit. "So you are leaving us."

"No Chlo, this has nothing to do with the Bella's, I'm still singing with you all. Adam wants to bring me on stage for the finale and debut the single we worked on yesterday." she took a deep breath. "And then he wants to introduce me to the world."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm not sure."

"Doesn't that scare you?" Chloe inquired further. "I mean, this is a whole new animal. Are you prepared to crossover from a cappella into mainstream music?"

"I don't know, for once in my life, I'm terrified. It's probably the reason I couldn't fall asleep." Beca sighed. "When I started college, I was so focused on moving to L.A. and producing music for artists, and now it seems I'm becoming one. This wasn't part of the plan and now things are changing so fast."

The ginger nodded in agreement. "It's not like you to admit you're scared." Chloe placed her hand over hers. "What do you want, Beca? You could've had marriage and family but you avoided that like the plague."

Beca rolled her eyes again.

"What do you want to do with the rest of your life?"

"Being in that studio yesterday and recording that song, did something to me." Beca turned towards her friend. "My drive to create music is returning with a vengeance. I think it's what I'm meant to do."

Chloe gave her a look of understanding, then pulled her into a hug. Beca wasn't a touchy feely kind of person but let her friend do her thing. When they pulled apart Chloe was surprised to see how emotionally compromised she'd become.

"Hey…don't worry about it." she captured a stray tear. "We're gonna be there the entire time and won't let you fail." Chloe gave one of her heartwarming smiles. "Whatever happens tonight, we're family..."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Well, Theo was right about you." Chloe admitted. "You're not just an a capella singer. We've always known it, and so have you. Who the hell auditions for an a cappella group with a cup?" both women chuckled at the distant memory. "In all the times we've performed, you were the one out in front leading us to victory, and then received the biggest applaud.

"I never meant to do that." Beca spoke defensively. "You know me, I'm not an attention seeker."

"I know that...but it's in your blood." Chloe smiled warmly. "Whether or not you believe it, you're extremely talented, Beca. You've got a way with music, an incredible set of pipes and to top it off...you're beautiful." the ginger sighed to herself. "Damn! Why didn't I experiment more during college?"

Both gave each other awkward looks then busted up laughing.

"Anyway, you're the full package and that good looking executive, knows it. I have the feeling you're life is about to take a drastic turn after your performance with Maroon 5."

"Aca-Scuse me?" Aubrey shuffled into the living room looking disheveled in her two-piece flannel pajamas and fuzzy slippers. "What the hell are you talking about and why are you both up so early?"

"Sorry Bree, we didn't mean to wake you." Chloe apologized on their behalf. "We were just discussing our futures; we'll keep it down."

Aubrey turned towards Beca. "Did I hear correctly? You're joining Maroon 5?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Beca sighed. "The track we recorded yesterday, Adam wants to perform it at the festival."

"Is that all?" she inquired, expecting more from her successor. "Are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell us?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Beca responded coolly then was getting more suspicious. "What were you trying to tell me the other day?"

Aubrey gave it a moment then unloaded on her. "Your relationship with that...man." she pushed down the bile creeping up her throat. "I don't trust him, Beca and neither should you."

"Since we arrived he's been nothing but accommodating to us. What is your problem?" Beca became more defensive. "Who I spend my time with or FUCK, is none of your goddamn business!"

The blonde nearly dry heaved at Beca's abruptness. "I know that, but-"

"-Bree...let it go!" Chloe cut her off. "She's going through a lot right now and can really use our support."

Having experienced Beca's short fuse on several occasions, the former Bella's captain swallowed her pride and backed down. The petite girl didn't deal with conflict very well and usually headed for the hills instead of confront the real issues. Having already gone behind her back by telling her ex-boyfriend about what she was up to, Aubrey had no idea how things were going to play out. Jesse had listened to her earlier but refused to do anything after the way he was treated. What she did know was that Chloe was correct, she needed her sisters more than ever.

"I'm sorry Beca, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I appreciate that but I'm a grown ass woman." she took a deep breath to calm herself. "You have to let me make my own mistakes, it's the only way I'm going to learn from them."

Aubrey huffed in frustration then turned towards her other bestie. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Chloe countered.

"We hardly see you anymore. What's going on with you and the Captain?"

Beca was relieved to be off the hook. From their discussion earlier she already knew how Chloe and Chicago felt about each other but couldn't wait to see Aubrey's reaction. Sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and feet propped up on the coffee table, Beca smirked and watched the scene unfold before her.

"We're in love, Bree." Chloe practically sang. "And I'm moving to Spain to be with him. Isn't that aca-awesome?"

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

Later that morning the Bella's met for a grueling practice session that lasted several hours. It was their final show and Aubrey was going to make sure it packed a punch with their armed forces audience. Her father was also going to be in attendance and she wanted to make him proud.

If they were good enough the Bella's could win the gig of touring with Maroon 5 and stay together as a group. With their choreography perfected under Chloe's direction and the right music set produced by Beca, they were invincible.

During a dry run of the program, all groups performed their numbers in their entirety. After the crossover country band did their thing Calamity, the lead singer of her group joined them onstage in a collaboration that nearly brought the house down. With her piercing blue eyes, short hair and full sleeve tattoos, she was a force to be reckoned with. She had an incredible voice and to top it off, she was stunning. As the rest of Dew joined her onstage the Bella's could only watch and hope they were good enough.

Beca knew they were out of their league as she observed their nemesis on stage. "Is it weird that everybody is better at that one thing we do, then we are at that thing?"

"Not better, Beca...different." Cynthia Rose clarified. "In the end it'll work out for us, it always does."

"And if it doesn't...?" Jessica added, turning towards her girlfriend.

"We got to perform together one last time." Ashley finished her thought.

"I have arsenic in my room." Lily spoke under her breath just loud enough for Beca to hear. "Or we could use these." and dug out a pair of grenades from her pocket. The Asian Bella had always been out there but this was taking things a bit too far.

"I'm not going to ask where you got those but you're not blowing up our competition." Beca carefully took the weapons away from her scary friend. "We'll just have to find a way to make our performance stand out."

"I vote for going topless!" Amy announced in her typical Australian accent. "C'mon, who's with me?"

"Fat Amy, we're NOT taking our clothes off." Aubrey sighed at their Aussie. "We'll win on our own merit."

"Wait a minute." Beca chimed in. "That's not entirely a bad idea."

"WHAT!?" the Bella's spoke at the same time and gawked at their leader.

"I'm not saying we go topless, but we sexy up our performance. Instead of wearing our flight uniforms and scarves we wear something more revealing, you know...to enhance our number."

"That's actually a great idea." Aubrey agreed. "We can't wear the sailor inspired outfits again but I remember seeing something in wardrobe that just might work."

* * *

Sometime later all three groups were treated to a luncheon hosted by Interscope Records. With Theo acting as master of ceremonies, he divulged that his label had already drawn up a contact for one of the acts that would be disclosed at the end of tonight's show. He also indicated that Maroon 5 had made their selection and would be going public during the press conference concluding the show.

Stepping out of the spotlight Theo motioned for Beca to meet him outside in the hall. When they were alone he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. Neither could resist the attraction between them as their tongues fought for dominance. The more they kissed, the more turned on they'd become and needed to take care of the itch. Just as they were about to abandon the premesis and escalate things elsewhere they were stopped by none other than the lead singer of Dew.

"What the fuck is this?" Calamity seethed then bolted inside the luncheon to find her bandmates.

"Shit!" Beca cursed then ran back inside to find the Bella's while Theo went for help.

"So this is how you're going to beat us." Calamity silenced the room while directing her assault on Beca. "You little slut!"

"Hey...watch it!" Cynthia Rose protectively stepped in between the leaders. "Beca isn't using anybody for anything."

"Actually..." Flo came forward. "She's using him for sex."

Beca's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Thanks Flo!"

"Don't mention it." the Guatemalan Bella smiled in return thinking she did something right. The girl had previously graduated from college with honors but was clueless in the ways of the world.

"What she's trying to say is that her relationship with Theo has nothing to do with tonight's outcome." Chloe added.

"Guys, we can't compete with this!" Charity ignored the ginger as she addressed her bandmates. "If she's screwing the dude then it's already over…"

"You aca-bitches have no idea what you're dealing with." Calamity threatened. "Perhaps if we eliminate you from competition…" and engaged the Bella's in a staring contest.

"What're you going to do, eye fuck us to death?" Fat Amy broke the silence. "You twig bitches better leave or prepare yourselves for some ninja skills I picked up in Japan, and I'm not afraid to use them." then whipped out a pair of nunchucks from her sleeve and demonstrated what she'd previously learned.

"Obesity, is that what they call you?" the leader of Dew used Amy's joke against her. "Maybe we'll just take it out on your leader. She won't be very effective with her teeth knocked out." and took a swing at Beca who ducked just in time.

"Is that all you've got?" badass Beca was back as she countered with her own threat. "Lay one finger on any of us and you'll be spending the night in the emergency room."

"You don't look so tough," Veracity spoke up. "We'll take our chances."

Like devoted guards the Bella's stood in front of their leader.

"Guess you'll have to get through us first." Jessica and Ashley spoke as one voice while Aubrey tried not to vomit.

"And me." Legacy came forward. She might have been the youngest of the group but being the tallest Bella, she could be very intimidating as she stared down their nemesis. "Go for it!"

"Fine, it's your funeral." Calamity acknowledged the young girl then barked out orders to her troops. "Get em' girls!"

* * *

A/N: I thought this was a good way of incorporating the fight scene shown in the trailers. Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Beca the Badass

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 8 - Beca the Badass

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. ****M RATED MATERIAL!** **PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY!****

* * *

"Get em' girls!" were the last words out of Calamity's mouth before being knocked unconscious by a left hook. As she slumped to the ground, the other members of her band gawked at their fallen leader with utter disbelief.

"Anyone else?" Beca was in full badass mode as she stood in front of the Bella's with her hands at her hips. "Because I'm just getting warmed up!"

When Dew's drummer lunged for Beca, the Bella's leader easily avoided contact by jumping backwards allowing Cynthia Rose a clear shot at the musician, and when the black Bella landed an effective gut punch to Veracity, the dark skinned girl doubled over in pain.

"Nice!" Beca complimented her friend who'd been supportive of her since the day they joined the all female a cappella group. She'd also been instrumental in overturning Aubrey's insipid ways by helping her change the Bella's sound. "Remind me never to piss you off."

The hip-hop Bella chuckled at her former a cappella captain who was as petite as they came but could hold her own, then finished off the girl when she attempted to get back to her feet.

Charity and Serenity looked at their collapsed comrade then at each other and decided to tag team the a cappella captain, but with Beca's quick reflexes, she avoided being captured and let the dynamic duo of Ashley and Jessica, who'd been there the entire time...finish them off. The four fought like the main ticket at an UFC event until Jessica was knocked off balance and went crashing through a table. Seeing one of their own down, Amy and Emily sprung into action to finish off the Dew girls while Aubrey dry heaved in a corner and Flo tucked her petite self in a cabinet to hide from all the excitement. It was an epic confrontation between the bands that none would ever forget. With furniture being broken and glass being shattered, the place was in shambles.

Taking cover under a table were the hosts from the popular blog, 'Let's Talk-Appella' who'd been working on a documentary titled ' _The Rise and Fall of the Barden Bella's'_ for the a cappella singing world.

"John, this is highly unexpected from these girls." Gail reported. "The Bella's, whom we anticipated to be failures in life, are actually holding their own."

"I know what you mean, Gail." her co-host, John was in complete agreement as he watched in fascination. "If they don't get a recording contract or knocked up any time soon, they could always go into female mud wrestling, or my personal favorite...lesbian porn."

"Really?" Gail shot her male chauvinist pig partner a look of annoyance then returned her attention to the conflict taking place. "Look at them go…"

"Yeah, who knew the fat one could move so fast." the male co-host continued his insults. "Wow...look at those chubby legs move!"

As the fighting continued more patrons were involved and started throwing punches at each other. It had become a free for all with the members of both groups being caught in the middle. Hearing sirens approaching, the Cuerpo Nacional de Policía had been summoned to break up the commotion. Within minutes a mob of uniformed troops stormed the premises and began to gather both groups while others bolted from the scene.

Knowing she was carrying live grenades previously taken from Lily, Beca knew things were about to go from bad to worse for her. Trying to sneak out without being caught Beca was stopped in her tracks.

"And where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" One of the armed officials stopped her.

"No where." Beca answered, trying not to show any indication of what she had in her possession.

When the Bella captain was corralled with the others, the commanding officer singled her out and ordered that she be frisked.

"Hands flat on the wall!" a husky female officer ordered, kicking her feet apart. The invasive search was demoralizing as hands groped her in places she'd only allowed a sex partner.

"Is that _really_ necessary?" Beca grumbled when hands fondled her lady bits. "What could I possibly hide in there?"

"You'd be surprised." the lady cop continued her search then emptied her pockets. "And what do we have here?"

"Shit!" Beca cursed inwardly, making a mental note to kick Lily's ass for putting her in this predicament.

"This one's armed!" the female officer announced, holding up the Army issued weapons. "Planning on sabotaging the festival later?" the husky woman asked. "As if there isn't enough violence in the world, tell us what faction you're working with."

"WHAT!?" Beca was in too much shock to say anything else. She was being accused of a potential terrorism attack and wondered how she all of a sudden became an enemy of the state. Immediately handcuffs were secured behind her back while the Bella's observed with concern. "I'm taking this one into custody."

It wasn't Beca's first time in handcuffs. Having been arrested at the age of nineteen during her Freshman year in college, she would be considered a repeat offender. But this situation was so much worse then destruction of public property where she was assigned community service to carry out her sentence. Being in a foreign country where she landed the first punch in a brawl and being armed with a deadly weapon just before a large international media event, Beca wondered how she was going to get herself out of this mess.

The former alt-girl was beyond angry and without words. When she looked over at Dew's lead singer regaining consciousness and saw her smirk, Beca knew the tattooed bitch had gotten her way. Unless a miracle took place, the Bella's had not only been eliminated from competition, Beca had blown an opportunity to perform with Maroon 5 and was about to do some serious jail time.

"Go ahead!" the male commanding officer agreed. "Until we find out who she's affiliated with, book her for being armed with a deadly weapon and conspiracy to harm others."

And there it was, the charges she was going to be prosecuted for. Beca briefly identified herself as one of the women in ' _Orange is the new Black_ ', a series about women's prison that she and the Bella's previously binge watched. She was a tiny human being who would stand no chance in defending herself from a population dominated by strong willed women convicted for their crimes.

"Don't worry, Beca," Aubrey ran over to her, wiping vomit from her chin. "My father's an Admiral and knows people in the United Nations who will set you free, I just don't know when."

Beca laughed nervously then began to panic. "This is a mistake." the a cappella leader found her voice. "Those grenades aren't mine, I was just holding them for someone."

"Tell us who and we'll consider letting you go."

"Why should that even matter?" Beca rhetorically asked, looking over at Lily who was now covered in red punch and playing with a lighter. "You have to believe me, they're not mine!"

"Let her go!" a male voice came to her aid. Captain Walp approached with Theo on his tail and Chloe hanging on his arm. "Thank you Beca for keeping these safe for me, I'll take them back now."

"What?" The uniformed woman was dumbfounded. "Those are yours?"

"Yes ma'am, actually they're the property of the United States Army." Chicago motioned for the pair to be handed to one of his squad members while Beca sighed in relief. "These women (referring to the Bella's) are under our protection so release them at once or you'll be hearing from my Superior.

Observing her gorgeous soldier in action, Chloe cooed and internally began to count how many of his babies she would be giving birth to and then naming each one. When the Policía agreed to release them and drop all charges, the ginger was ready to give into any sexual act that her boyfriend wanted.

"Captain Walp is correct." Theo added. "And not only are the Bella's here by invitation, they have diplomatic immunity." the music executive held up a document from the U.S. Embassy that was signed by the President of the United States. "Can someone please get me a key to release Ms. Mitchell?"

This time Beca was impressed by the dude she was having sexual relations with. They were friends with benefits but now she was seeing more in the man who made her feel so good in between the sheets. When one of the police officers came forward and was about to unlock her handcuffs, Theo had an idea and pulled her away from everyone to speak in private. Leaning closer he whispered for her ears only.

"You know, when I first heard about your arrest record, all I could think about was getting you into handcuffs." Theo moistened his lips at the sight of her chest straining against the plaid top she wore. When he discreetly inserted a finger in between buttons and grazed her pebbled flesh, she felt her libido take over. "You can't imagine the things I want to do to you right now..." the seductive tone of his voice sent a jolt of electricity to her core.

"You're a pervert." Beca spoke softly, smirking at his growing bulge. Her friend Stacie was totally into the Fifty Shades phenomena and had partaken in some mild BDSM that she openly bragged about, however the relationship Beca had with her ex was strictly vanilla. With the recent breakup with Jesse and trip to Europe had changed her in ways she never anticipated. She'd become more of a risk taker and was more open to possibilities. "So, you want to dominate me?"

"Oh yeah." he grinned mischievously. "More than anything."

The thought of being at the mercy of another was beginning to excite Beca. "C'mere, I wanna tell you something." when he placed his ear along her lips she tugged on his lobe, making him groan. "The diplomatic immunity thing was a nice touch and for that reason, I might just let you."

Theo sucked in his breath and pulled away to look at Beca. He needed to make sure he was hearing correctly. When he saw her arched eyebrow and slight nod he confirmed that she was consenting. Without wasting a minute more Theo grabbed the key from the cop then rushed him and a cuffed Beca to the nearest exit.

"Where the hell are they going?" Aubrey asked, observing them abandon the premises.

Chloe shook her head and chuckled because she knew exactly what her petite friend was up to. "Um…I don't think you want to know."

* * *

Sometime later Beca and Theo were back in his hotel room lying side by side and breathless from their exertions. Using the key to release the handcuffs, Beca was freed after being connected to the headboard. It was a new experience for the former alt-girl who felt liberated and deliciously sore. Rubbing her arms so circulation could be restored to her limbs, Theo noticed red welts on her wrists.

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me these were cutting into you?"

"Because I was enjoying it too much." Beca admitted shyly, biting her lip. "I've never done that before."

Theo grinned. "I noticed." he leaned over to kiss her. "At one point I thought you were going to internally combust." he snickered. "Seeing you helpless like that and allowing me do whatever I wanted…" his hand gravitated to her perky breast. "That was so fucking hot!"

"Yeah it was." she couldn't agree more. Feeling herself respond to his touch she let out a soft moan while he toyed with her hardened tip. "I've never, you know...come that hard before. I thought I was gonna black out."

With her admission he abandoned her breast and attacked her lips.

The kiss was full of lust as teeth clashed and tongues wrestled. Being deprived of oxygen Theo released her lips and latched onto her neck. Intoxicated by her scent he couldn't get enough of her. "You're so beautiful. I love…" shutting his eyes tight he stopped himself. "I love being with you."

Feeling panicked, Beca gasped at what he was about to confess. "You were going to say it!" and pushed him away. "What the fuck, dude?"

Running his fingers through his hair Theo knew he blew it but now that the cat was almost out of the bag, he continued on. "What if I did love you?"

"NO!" she insisted. "I told you not to!"

"Beca, we're so good together. Nobody has _ever_ made me feel the way you do."

She was without words and turned away from him. This was much more than what she bargained for.

"With me you don't have to worry about being pressured into marriage or having kids." he urged. "I get it, I know what you want."

"Do you?" she questioned back then gave it more thought. She'd trusted him enough to handcuff her and gave him access to do whatever he wanted with her body. That had to mean something and she couldn't deny it any longer. "This _thing_ between us was supposed to be casual...no fucking strings attached. You were supposed to be nothing more than a rebound...remember?"

"Yeah...I remember."

Beca took a deep breath then turned around to face him. "I suck at casual."

Theo smiled warmly. "What're you trying to say?"

"I don't know but, I wasn't supposed to have feelings for you either, but I do." she admitted truthfully. "I'm just not ready for anything more than this."

"It's okay." he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm okay with you not saying it but I can't keep it in anymore. I'm totally nuts about you." and pressed his lips to hers.

Breaking off the kiss Beca decided to take advantage of the moment. "Um...I guess this is as good a time as any." she took a deep breath. "After the tour is over, I'm moving to London."

"You are?" he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, there are some labels out there I'm acquainted with from my last job so, I'm pretty confident I can call in a favor and find work."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No." with her heart pounding she finally conceded. "I'd like to continue this and see where it goes."

Feeling as though he'd won the lottery Theo held her in his arms and kissed her like his life depended on it. Like Beca, it was something he never expected to happen. He'd fallen for the American who was the polar opposite of his clingy wife who was a stay at home mother, dependent and constantly checking up on him. For this reason he jumped at any opportunity to travel and be away from her clutches. He felt smothered and wanted out of their marriage but they had a child together which complicated matters. He loved his daughter more than anything but she wasn't planned. When his girlfriend at the time told him she was expecting, even though he'd been trapped, Theo felt compelled to do the right thing and make an honest woman of her. He engaged in holy matrimony for the sake of their unborn child, not wanting their daughter to be born out of wedlock. He knew he was playing with fire. Even though he had a family waiting for him at home, he allowed himself to have romantic feelings for Beca. At some point he would need to come clean with the women in his life and deal with the repercussions but at that moment it was all about him and a special young woman he was determined to turn into a solo act.

"I wish I met you years earlier."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're _everything_ I've ever wanted in a woman."

Beca was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Like everything else that was changing so quickly, their relationship was getting a little too serious and it was time to reel things back in. Rolling on top of her bed companion Beca grabbed the set of handcuffs and smirked mischievously.

"My turn."

Theo couldn't contain his excitement if he tried. "So, you want to dominate me?" he asked, repeating her words from earlier.

"Hell yeah!" she grinned. "More than anything."

Holding his arms out, Beca locked his wrists together then bound him to the headboard like he'd previously done to her. He was already rock solid in anticipation of what she was planning to put him through. On all fours she hovered over him and teased him mercilessly, letting her breasts dangle over his face, just out of reach of his delectable mouth. He was mesmerized by this woman's seduction who was getting herself off while rubbing her slick center along his length. Contorting her face, she came quickly and quietly. With the help of her personal lubricant she slid him easily inside and rode out the waves of passion. It was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced as her walls massaged him and was brought to the brink of insanity. Pulling back, she denied his release then would start up again. Repeating the process several times over, Beca the badass knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to prolong the inevitable and torture him until he could take no more. And Theo loved her even more for it...

* * *

A/N: Next time the bands perform for the troops then Beca gets a dose of reality. Please let me know what you thought of this crazy chapter and what you would like to see happen. On a side note, I will not be posting for a couple of weeks due to the U.S. holiday so I would like to wish all of you who celebrate, a safe and very Happy Thanksgiving.


	9. Plan B (part 1)

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 9 - Plan B (part 1)

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.

* * *

"Shit! We're gonna be late!" Beca complained reading the slew of text messages from the Bella's wondering where the hell she was. It was one hour to showtime and she and Theo were stuck in a traffic jam on the way to the festival. "This is all your fault!"

"Hey! The last time I checked, you were the one with the key." he gave it right back at her. "Tell me something, Beca. Was it worth it?"

Letting out a soft groan, she shifted her hips. "Oh yeah."

"That's what I thought." Theo smirked at his impatient but satiated passenger. "For the record, you made an excellent Dominatrix. I might just let you cuff me again."

Beca chuckled to herself, recalling the roles they embraced earlier. She was a tiny human being but apparently had a flare for the dramatics and enjoyed being in control. "I'll tell you what." she turned to face him. "Get me there in time and I won't be so nice."

Honking his horn Theo was even more determined to get them there. "Fuck it!" he maneuvered their sedan to the right to bypass the crowds coming to see the show. "Hold on to your tits!" he yanked her seatbelt tighter and went off-roading.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Beca shrieked, holding on for dear life while their vehicle teetered on the edge of a cliff, hitting every pothole and boulder in it's path. "Dude! I'm the one with diplomatic immunity, not you!"

"I don't care!" he passed more vehicles and saw the entrance directly ahead. "With so much at stake there's no bloody way you're missing this!"

On that note Theo misjudged an obstacle in the road and drove into a ditch the size of the Grand Canyon; they were a dead stick.

"Um...I think you left the transmission back there." Beca deadpanned in her usual flat disposition. "You killed the car..."

Cursing inwardly Theo exited the vehicle to survey the damage. He realized if they were going to make the show in time, they would need to make a run for it and opened the passenger door.

"C'mon...let's go!" he took Beca's hand and pulled her through the crowds. "It's not much further, we can still make it!"

Beca thought it was funny as hell when Theo barked at people to get out of their way. The more forceful he was the thicker his British accent became which had always been a turn on for her.

After spending hours indulging in each other, Beca was content and loose limbed but sprinting to the finish line was hell on her vertically challenged legs that could only go so fast. She was also happier than she'd been in a long time and couldn't wait to tell everyone she was permanently relocating to London and that she and Theo were officially a thing.

Doubled over to catch their breaths, they flashed their credentials at the Army base guard gate. With so little time left, a vehicle was brought over to transport them the rest of the way. In a matter of minutes they arrived at their destination where a perturbed looking Aubrey Posen with her hands on her hips was nervously tapping her foot.

"Well, if it isn't little miss sunshine." Beca snarked, getting out of the Jeep. "Miss me much?"

"Nice of you to show up!" Aubrey hissed back, looking at the couple's interlocked fingers. "Where the hell have you been all afternoon?" when Beca and Theo looked at each other and busted up, she rolled her eyes. "Get your ass inside Mitchell, there's no time!"

"Excuse us, do you mind?" Theo pulled Beca into his arms while Aubrey turned away and nervously tapped her foot some more. "I really enjoyed this afternoon."

"So did I." she smiled then accepted his lips on hers. "Guess I'll see you afterwards."

"You can count on it." and kissed her again.

"Let's go Beca!" Aubrey was on a warpath and yanked her away from her boy toy.

* * *

As they entered the tent the Bella's sprung into action and surrounded their leader. It was going to be a group effort to get her hair and makeup done and dressed in time for the show.

When Chloe saw the red welts on Beca's wrists, she gave her a knowing look.

"It's not that big of a deal." Beca whispered, retracting her hand from her friend's scrutiny. "They'll heal."

Chloe let out a sigh. "I can't believe how much you've changed."

"Who's changed?" Aubrey asked, then saw Beca's blemished skin. "What the hell did he do to you?"

With her freshly fucked glow there wasn't anything anyone could say that would bring her down. Beca was in a new relationship, about to embark on a new adventure and surrounded by her a cappella family.

"Everything!" Beca confessed then giggled like a lovestruck teenager. "And then some..."

Her uncharacteristic behavior had the Bella's snickering. They'd never seen Beca react this way as they continued to get her ready.

Aubrey had, had just about enough of Beca's irresponsible actions that had now left her marked up and nearly missing their final performance. "You let him do this to you?" she questioned her lack of judgement and held up her wrist. "I'd expect this from Stacie, but not from you." she continued her rant while slipping on her outfit. "Don't you have any respect for yourself?"

"Yes Aubrey, I do and yes, I let him have his way with me, and I would do it again and again and again..." Beca was extra cocky to the blonde. "You should try it sometime, you know...give up control. You might even get some."

"I don't need a lecture from you!"

"Yes you do!"

"Guys STOP!" with tension growing Chloe interrupted her closest friends who were about to rip into each other. "This is the last time we're _ever_ going to sing together. Is this how you want to remember it?"

"She's right." Emily agreed with her former co-captain. "We should be thinking about our performance."

"Yeah...let's get out there and show them how aca-awesome we are." Fat Amy jumped on the bandwagon until...

"Don't worry Bree, after tonight you'll never have to deal with me again."

"Why would you even say that?" Aubrey inquired back.

"Because I'm moving to London."

"You are?" with the exception of Chloe who already knew Beca's decision to relocate, the Bella's asked at once.

"Yeah, and Theo and I...well, let's just say we're together."

"As in boyfriend girlfriend?" Flo asked for clarification.

"That's right."

"Wait a second." Emily jumped in. "You said he was nothing more than a rebound."

"He was but we've decided to see where it takes us."

"You can't be serious." Aubrey became more concerned than angry. "You hardly know him, please don't rush into this."

Beca was done dealing with Aubrey and her piss poor attitude. "Guys, can you please give us a minute?" as the Bella's left them alone, Beca unleashed the kraken. "You've been riding my ass since we got here. Haven't you figured it out by now? I don't give a damn what you think of him or me for that matter. Theo makes me feel good and recording that song for Adam has inspired me in making music again. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Beca, it's not that. I want you to be happy, it's just-"

"-It's just what?"

"He's not who you think he is." Aubrey said more than she shound have and regretted the words from escaping her lips.

"What're you talking about?" Beca asked with growing suspicion.

The timing couldn't be worse. They were about to go on stage and the last thing they needed was Beca to be emotionally compromised before performing live in front of thousands of people, and with the show being broadcasted world-wide Aubrey knew she had to keep the secret to herself a little bit longer.

"I'll tell you everything I know... _after_ the show." Aubrey promised. "Can we please finish getting you ready?"

After a beat Beca nodded with reservation.

Sitting back in her chair the Bella's worked on getting Beca ready. With Cynthia Rose styling her hair, Chloe and Emily did her makeup. Stepping outside the tent Aubrey, now dressed in her Army inspired outfit saw Theo wearing his Ray-bans and VIP pass hanging from his neck speaking with the Associated Press. When he was done answering questions she decided she wasn't going to wait until after the show to confront him.

* * *

"Hey! Nice outfit." Theo eyed Aubrey from head to toe. "I can't wait to see Beca all glammed up. Speaking of, how's my girl doing?" he asked while scrolling through his text messages.

Aubrey's nostrils began to flare. "Which one?"

"Excuse me?" Theo looked up from his phone. "Is there a problem?"

"You son of a bitch!" Aubrey was just getting warmed up. "I know you're married."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he looked at her briefly then redirected his attention to his phone. "Don't believe everything you hear."

"The other day in the recording studio while you were balls deep inside my friend, I overheard the receptionist when you're wife called in. She was very persistent when she couldn't get in touch with you."

Switching off his phone Theo stuffed it in his denim jacket pocket then looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot range of their conversation. "Does she know?"

"Of course not! She doesn't even know I was there!" Aubrey was about to lose her shit because the asshat didn't even try to deny it. "She knows nothing...for now."

"Good." he fished out his cell phone and switched it on again. "Let's keep it that way."

"Is that all you've got to say?"

Theo sighed. "It's not what you think, we're only together for the sake of our daughter." he spoke softly, giving it more thought. "We're...sort of separated."

"Sort of separated?" she repeated his words with contempt. "When were you planning on telling your girlfriend about your wife?"

When he shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, Aubrey was mortified. "You have no intention of telling her. You're going to let her relocate to London and continue your affair."

"And what's wrong with that? People do it all the time." his British arrogance began to boil her blood. "My wife and I are basically roommates, it's a loveless marriage of convenience."

"Then get a fucking divorce!"

Theo sighed again. "It's not that easy."

"Sure it is." she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You get a lawyer, sign some papers and pay the goddamn fee!"

"I can't do that!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because…" he leaned closer. "She's pregnant."

"What?" Aubrey's jaw dropped open. "You just said it was a loveless marriage."

"Yeah...it is." he merely admitted "You don't have to be in love to have sex."

Feeling bile creep up her throat, Aubrey couldn't believe the horse shit coming out of his mouth. If Beca knew he was planning on staying married and treating her like some kind of mistress, she would be devastated.

"Break it off with her immediately."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm not going to let you destroy her." Aubrey was becoming emotional. "I don't care what you have to say or do, but end your relationship with Beca or I'll tell her everything."

"I'm afraid I can't do that either."

Aubrey huffed in frustration. "And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm in love with her."

It was much worse than Aubrey had initially thought. What started out as a casual fling had evolved into a relationship. Looking over his shoulder she saw the Bella's approaching with the festival coordinator leading the way. She had to do something quick before everything went to hell.

"If you love Beca, then you won't do this to her." she pleaded. "Please, let her go..."

Letting her words sink in Aubrey left his presence and rejoined the Bella's while Beca passed her and shared a moment with the new man in her life.

"Is everything alright?" Beca asked, looking between the two. "You guys seem kinda serious."

Pulling her close Theo pressed his lips to hers. "Your friend is very concerned about you."

"Does she have a good reason?"

"I don't think so." he lied, side sweeping a curly strand of hair out of her face. "She's just jealous of us."

"Yeah...well Aubrey can be a bitch but that doesn't sound like her." Beca turned around to observe the uptight blonde getting back into formation with the Bella's. "Well, I can't think about this now, somehow we've got to pull off a hat trick and nobody has a clue how to do it." she sighed in despair. "Anyway, wish us luck."

As Beca started to walk off Theo grabbed her arm. "Whatever happens tonight...you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah...I know." feeling a bit exposed Beca didn't know what else to say. "Um...I gotta go."

"Giving her one more kiss he complimented her appearance, spun her around and landed a slap to her ass that made her jump. "Give em hell!"

* * *

Meanwhile as the Bella's marched behind the organizer, Aubrey took advantage of the moment to fill Chloe in on everything.

"Seriously?" Chloe retorted, sounding a little too much like their petite badass. "We've got to tell her before it's too late."

"Remember, we're here for the troops so nothing is going to happen until _after_ the show is over."

"I understand that but, Beca is no home wrecker."

"No she's not." Aubrey admitted. "She's also got the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known, which is the reason I put up with her shit. This guy is going to do a number on her."

"I know."

"She doesn't deserve this."

"You're right, she doesn't." the redhead agreed with the blonde. "If he's so in love with her I doubt he's going to end it. What're we gonna do?"

Aubrey smirked mischievously to her oldest friend. "Plan B." she said proudly.

"Okay...is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Leaning closer, Aubrey whispered into her ear. The more she elaborated on the details the wider the ginger's eyes grew.

"All the times you guys clashed and argued about dissolving the Treble Oath or disagreed about the set lists, I thought you couldn't stand her."

"No Chlo, it's quite the opposite. I've always admired Beca for being so talented and challenging me. Her pushing back made me realize things about myself that I would've never considered. It made me a better person and I owe her for that. It was Beca who made us champions, not me." this time Aubrey couldn't hide her emotions. "The Bella's are my family and I would do _anything_ to protect you girls."

Seeing how emotional Aubrey had become, Chloe took her hand in hers. "I just hope she appreciates your sacrifice and doesn't end up resenting you for going behind her back."

"If she does, I can accept that." Aubrey released her hand from Chloe's. "But knowing what I know, I can't do nothing and watch that sleazy bastard ruin her life." taking a deep breath Aubrey straightened her posture like a soldier. "I'll take my chances."

"Chances?" Beca caught up to Aubrey and Chloe. She was out of breath from running but was still in a great mood and ready to lead the Bella's in what would be their final performance ever. "Is that what we're doing in these slutty outfits?"

"Well, it was either wear these or the traditional airline steward suits, and we all know how much you hate those." Aubrey joked. "Besides it's the music that's going to push us over, right?" Beca and Chloe nodded in agreement. "I'm going to miss all of this, I'm going to miss you girls…"

"Bree, it's not over yet." Chloe added. "What if we win the touring gig or recording contract?"

"You know, I probably shouldn't say anything but Theo has been hinting at something big." Beca gave it more thought. "I have the feeling the Bella's aren't done."

"Well, couldn't you torture it out of him?" Chloe teased. "You know...during sex?"

"Chlo!"

"What?"

Beca blushed. "Um…" she cleared her throat. "I tried but, the dude wouldn't budge."

The three exchanged looks then busted up laughing.

"Alright ladies." the event coordinator ended a phone call then gathered the Bella's. "We've got a change in program. Instead of going on first you'll be performing third, after Dew. Props will be in place by the stage hand and you'll be introduced by the reporting team of 'Lets Talk Appella'. Any questions?"

"Um...Adam wants me to close the show with Maroon 5. Should I change first?"

"No Beca, Adam specifically requested that you remain like this. Apparently he's got something planned that we don't even know about."

Turning to her friends Beca was perplexed and shook her head. "Guys, I have no idea what this is about."

"It's okay, we'll find out together." Chloe smiled, putting a supportive arm around both of her besties. "Whatever happens tonight, your sisters will be there for you."

* * *

A/N: Things are about to get very real for Beca. Tune in next time for the Bella's final performance and some surprises in part 2 of Plan B. I'm also considering writing a sequel post USO tour. Please let me know if this is something you would be interested in reading.


	10. Plan B (part 2)

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 10 - Plan B (part 2)

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.

* * *

First up was the country crossover band from the Midwest. Performing a set of popular covers, the audience welcomed them with open arms. By their final number, members from Dew joined them onstage and repeated the song they performed earlier while the Bella's looked on with defeat

After a brief intermission Calamity and her girls were up next and put on a rock concert that electrified the venue. With only four members, their presence felt more like eight as they belted out songs and entertained the troops with their musical abilities.

Meanwhile the Bella's watched from the side and knew they didn't have a snowball chance in hell against their competition, until Beca got an idea.

"Guys...I know how to win." Beca beamed at her a cappella sisters who huddled around her. As she explained the new strategy, the Bella's were genuinely surprised in the direction they were taking things.

"Becs, are you sure you can pull this off?" Chloe asked, not quite believing what they were about to attempt. "I mean, you're not exactly a mus-"

"-I know what I am, Chlo." Beca cut her off. "And thank you for reminding me."

"That's not what I meant." the ginger backtracked. "It's just such a departure from what we normally do."

"Exactly."

"Well, if you're gonna do this thing then...I'm with you." Cynthia Rose gave her support. "Nobody's gonna believe this shit anyway."

"Which is the reason it's going to work." Beca reinforced her idea. "It's no longer about being different, we have to adapt to the situation and put ourselves out there."

"She's right." Emily agreed. "We need to prove to everyone that we're no joke and belong here like everyone else."

"Finally something insightful from Legacy!" Fat Amy did her usual thing and insulted the youngest Bella, then redirected her attention to her former college roommate. "We're with you boss."

Looking at all the hopeful faces around her, Aubrey was like a proud momma to the girls and excited to try something new, especially with her estranged father watching. It was her idea to be there in the first place and couldn't wait to crush it. "I say we go out there and aca-finish this!"

"Yeah." Chloe was all smiles as she exchanged looks with her closest friends. She was in a new relationship with a man who adored her and couldn't wait to get out on stage and show him what they were capable of. "Alright ladies, let's do it."

Beca loved her a cappella sisters, especially when they had consensus on a new idea. She knew if she put herself out there, she could always count on this mismatched group of women to back her up. The Bella's were world champions at what they knew but now they were navigating in uncharted waters, and with this being their last performance ever, it made things that much more special.

"I love you awesome nerds!" Beca was fired up as the girls cheered in unison and hugged it out. A moment later the former alt-girl left the Bella's to set their plan into motion.

Going backstage Beca found Adam Levine and pitched the lead singer of Maroon 5 her idea. He loved it and agreed to help execute their plan. Immediately, Adam summoned his personal assistant to help them.

* * *

After a brief intermission, the stage was cleared of instruments and ready for the Bella's to do their thing. Getting into position, Beca looked to her a cappella family and smiled to each member. This was it, the last time they would be sharing the stage together and doing what they loved. Blowing the pitch pipe Beca counted them off and led the Bella's in a compilation of old school USO inspired classics mashed up with modern day tunes. With this being the final curtain call for them, Beca made sure each Bella had an opportunity to shine as they each performed a solo. They were killing it with their upbeat sound and complex choreography, receiving an enormous applause until the lights went out...

Walking out on stage Beca stood alone and took deep breaths to calm her nerves. With a spotlight shined upon her she began strumming Adam's 1939 C.F. Martin. Having never played an instrument in front of an audience before, she was tentative at first and made some noticeable errors that she laughed off while the Bella's willed her telepathically to keep going. The more chords Beca played on the vintage acoustic guitar the more confident she became and began humming along, hinting at the familiar tune of Lee Greenwood's ' _Proud To Be An American'._

The hosts of Let's Talk Appella couldn't believe what they were witnessing and looked to each other in utter disbelief. "John, this isn't in the program. I never thought I would see the day but, is that Beca Mitchell playing the guitar?"

"Sure looks that way, Gail." John sighed in wonderment. "I did not see this coming..."

The female host shot her partner a look of bewilderment who turned sentimental on her. There would be no puns or insults from the male chauvinist pig, after all the years of following this all female singing group, the Bella's had finally gotten to him.

Gail smiled to herself as she thought back to the first time she and her co-host first saw this group. They'd come along way from their estrogen filled sets and were about to make history once again. "Bye Bye Bella's." she added her own commentary, nodding in appreciation. "This is their Swan Song and I couldn't be more proud of them."

Strumming the strings louder, Beca stepped up to the mic and began to sing the patriotic lyrics.

 _If tomorrow all the things were gone,  
I hoped for all my life.  
And I had to start again,  
with just my family by my side._

 _I'd thank my god above to be livin here today._

' _Cause our flag still stands for freedom,  
and they can't take that away.  
_  
 _And I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me._

 _And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today._

' _Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA.  
_  
During the second verse the Bella's joined their leader and added their voices to the mix while Beca immersed herself in her playing.

 _From the lakes of Minnesota,  
to the hills of Tennessee.  
Across the plains of Texas,  
From sea to shining sea._

 _From Detroit down to Houston,  
and New York to L.A.  
Well there's pride in every American heart,  
and it's time we stand and say._

 _That I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me._

 _And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today._

' _Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA.  
_  
By this time the Bella's invited the other groups to join them onstage in what would be remembered as the ultimate collaboration. With Calamity sharing the mic with Beca, the two buried the hatchet and gave the troops everything they had. The other members of the groups played along with Beca's strumming and blew the roof off the venue. Offstage Adam and Theo couldn't believe what Beca had instigated.

"She's got excellent instincts." Adam observed. "And not a bad musician. With some guid-"

"-She's incredible." Theo cut him off and was officially smitten by the petite performer. "I've never met a woman like her."

"Does she know yet?"

"No, but I've got her contract right here." Theo held the document under his arm. "I'm telling her as soon as she's offstage.

Adam smiled at his buddy. "She's going to be huge."

"I know." Theo couldn't take his eyes off the woman he'd fallen for who was destined to make it big.

When the troops began singing the infectious chorus and prolong the song, the Bella's knew they'd done it again. Beca had not only elevated their performance to a higher level, they were giving back to the men and women serving our country; making America what it is today.

 _And I'm proud to be and American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me._

 _And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today._

' _Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA._

With thunderous applause the other groups parted down the middle and celebrated the Bella's who united them with the ultimate act of patriotism. Nobody cared about the recording contract still up for grabs or the fact that Maroon 5 still hadn't performed and would be choosing a group to tour with them; the place was alive.

By the time the audience settled down, a very decorated older gentlemen walked onstage and pulled a very emotionally charged blonde into his arms. It was a scene that nobody would forget as father and daughter came together and embraced.

"I'm so proud of you." the distinguished Admiral held his daughter while she wept happy tears. "You and your friends were amazing."

"Thank you, daddy." Aubrey Posen had finally earned her father's love and respect. "I'm so glad you were here to see this." she wiped moisture from her cheeks and brought her father over to officially meet her extended family.

After Beca shook hands with the Admiral she sought out Theo who was waving her over. Pulling her into his arms, he picked her up and swung her around. Planting her feet on the ground he kissed her full on the lips. He didn't want the kiss to end but had unfinished business to tend to. As they separated Theo looked into her soul and suddenly it hit him, she was an innocent and he was the devil in disguise. " _If you love her then you won't do this to her..."_ the haunting words of Aubrey Posen struck him like a fucking wrecking ball.

"I knew you could do it." he smiled. "Never had a doubt."

"Thanks...but it was a combined effort." she acknowledged him with a smirk. "All I did was chart the course, everyone made the journey on their own; there are no losers tonight."

"You're absolutely right." he agreed, hooking his arm around her to bring them to a quieter place. "I knew the moment in the hotel room when you performed that song that you were destined for greatness, and I was right." holding up the folder he presented it to her.

"What is this?"

"Your future."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Beca. As you know my label sent me here to scout new talent, and they believe they've found their next big artist." taking a deep breath Theo took the stack of papers out and presented the recording contract to her.

Taking the legal document into her hands, Beca began reading the fine print and saw her name in bold letters.

"I can't do this, I'm part of a group..."

"Beca, they don't want the Bella's, they want you."

"But...I'm not that kind of performer, I _need_ them."

"I think it's the other way around, don't you?" Theo grinned then continued on with the paperwork. "Page three outlines the terms of the agreement. You'll be able to choose whatever music you want to record and be your own producer."

"Seriously?" from her time with Residual Heat and End Records, Beca recognized an opportunity like this didn't happen very often. It was a gift she never saw coming. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, it's the damndest thing I've ever seen." Theo agreed. "Interscope wants you onboard _badly_ , and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

"Okay, I get that but what do you get out of this?"

"A finder's fee and a percentage of your recording proceeds." he looked up to see Aubrey observing them and knew what he needed to do next. "Um...since I'll be your agent," he struggled with the rest. "We can't be together."

"What?" Beca was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Conflict of interest." he explained matter of factly. "Now that we'll be working together professionally, we can't be romantically involved."

"Says who?"

"It's an industry thing, agents can't be sleeping with their clients."

Leaning closer Beca whispered for his ears only. "But you said you were in love with me…"

"I know what I said but that was before the contract." he tried to explain but his voice faltered. "We can't contin-"

"-I won't accept it." she interrupted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "There will be other contracts..."

"No Beca, not like this."

"I don't care about the money." she insisted and was getting to him. "After I move to London and get settled in, I was hoping to get to know that spitfire daughter of yours."

Theo was fast becoming a basket case. The woman he'd fallen for was choosing him over her career and was making plans to include his offspring which, was breaking his heart. Watching Aubrey observe them closer he knew he needed to be strong.

"No." he unwrapped her arms from him. "Opportunities like this don't happen everyday."

"Dude! I'm not going to stop seeing you because of some fucking contract I haven't even accepted."

"Beca, you have to forget about me. This is a huge opportunity for you." Theo was on the verge of losing it. "I'm sorry…"

"No." she held his face between her palms and saw his eyes flooding with tears. "I won't sacrifice us." and pressed her lips to his.

He didn't think it was possible to love Beca anymore and briefly envisioned a future with her and his daughter but then thought about the _other_ woman in his life. It was killing him but he needed to come clean even if it meant hurting her.

"I can't do this to you." he whispered against her lips. "I can't..."

"Do what?" she asked. Recalling the conversation she had with Aubrey before they went onstage, Beca realized she wasn't getting the full picture. "There's more to this, isn't there?"

Taking her hands off of him he couldn't look her in the eyes. "Yes." he admitted with sadness but didn't elaborate.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked. When Theo refused to answer she became more suspicious. "Answer me!" her voice rose to a higher decibel, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh, my God, why didn't I see it before?" and slowly backed away. "This has nothing to do with the contract, does it?" she inquired further. When he shut his eyes and shook his head slowly she figured out his dirty little secret. "You're married…"

It wasn't a question and when he didn't deny it, her worst fear had come true. Just like her father did to her family with Sheila, Theo was cheating on his with her.

"You lied to me." she finally acknowledged the situation and took another step back.

"Yes." he spoke candidly, unable to make eye contact. Now that she knew the truth it was time for her to know the rest. "My wife is the roommate I spoke about, and she's expecting..."

"What?" Beca could've believe what she was hearing. "All along you've been cheating on your knocked up wife?" when he looked up and nodded she slapped the side of his face with an open hand. "You fucking bastard!"

Turning on her heel she wanted to get away from the cheating asshole in a hurry. Grabbing her arm Theo tried to amend for his wrongdoings. "Beca, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Let...me...go!" she sticatooed through gritted teeth, trying to maintain her composure.

"Please, you have to believe me." he pleaded, wiping moisture from his eyes. "I never meant for us to get so close, but we did and then I fell in love with you."

"Shut up!" she refused to look at him. "Everything we did..." the feeling of nausea came over her as she rubbed her wrists. "I gave myself to you..."

"Beca, you're everything my wife isn't. I love you! I want us to be together!" he practically begged. "After she has the baby, I'll get a divorce, I'll do whatever you want."

"You would leave your family for me?"

"Yes. Anything you want just...please don't walk away from me."

"You don't get it." she yanked her arm away. "You don't get to have me... _anymore_ " she held back her emotions the best she could. "We're done and you can burn that _fucking_ contract."

"Beca, you don't mean that." he backed her into a corner. "You just said you wanted to be together."

"No. Not anymore!" she lashed back. "I don't _fuck_ other people's husbands!"

The more Beca resisted the more he had to have her. When he charged forward and held her hands above her head, Theo pressed his body and lips against hers.

"Stop!" she struggled to free herself but he was too strong. Biting down on his lip she drew blood but he still kept on coming. Sandwiching her with a wall he continued his attack until...

"Get the fuck away from her!" a male's voice came out of nowhere. It was as though time stood still when Theo was yanked away and doubled over from a punch to his gut. "Girls...stay with her! Guys...you're with me."

Coming to her aid, the Bella's surrounded Beca while the men dragged the music executive away.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked while Aubrey looked her over. "Did he injure you?"

"Not physically..." Beca spoke softly, shutting her eyes. The night had become an emotional roller coaster and things were just starting to get interesting. "That asshole's married, can you _fucking_ believe that?" she admitted, trying to keep it together. "Oh, and I almost forgot..." she sighed in disgust. "I've been offered a recording contract."

"What?" the Bella's asked at once.

Beca's head was still swimming from all the drama then it dawned on her what may have just transpired. Trying to put things into perspective she took a step away and...

"Was that Jesse?"

Exchanging looks with the ginger, Aubrey nodded to confirm that Plan B was officially underway. "Yes Beca...he's here."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this 2-parter and introduction of Jesse and Benji into the story. What do you think will happen next? With a couple of chapters remaining, this fic is coming to an end. Thank you for reading.


	11. Walls Come Crumbling Down

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 11 - Walls Come Crumbling Down

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailer. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.

* * *

 _Jesse's POV_

Why the hell did I let that vomit-meister talk me into this? It's been months since we went our separate ways and didn't look back. Well, Beca didn't look back, and now I find her playing tonsil hockey with this dude. Fuck! Look at the way she kisses him and the way he holds her in his arms...

"You okay man?" Benji asked, interrupting my thoughts. "You knew we were going to seeing this."

 _I did, but still..._

"Ben, why the fuck am I here?" I questioned my existence, then sighed in disgust. "She's doing just fine without me."

"To stop that from going any further." he answered, reminding me that we weren't there on vacation. "Remember what Aubrey said?"

 _Yeah, I remember..._

My replacement was cheating on his wife with my ex-girlfriend who didn't have a clue what she was getting herself into, and to make matters worse, she was considering moving to London. For whatever reason, Aubrey felt I should be there when her world bottomed out because I knew her best, and when Benji and Emily got involved, I couldn't find a good enough reason to stay away.

Benji had been my best bud since college and was there from the beginning when a certain petite brunette with a snarky attitude, caught my eye. He witnessed our evolution from radio station interns to sparring a cappella competitors to best friends and, or lovers and then to nothing. He knew what I went through after the breakup and was there for me when I hit rock bottom.

Watching her being dragged away by the same blonde who roped me into being here, I assumed it was to get ready for their performance. As they disappeared into a tent I observed the bearded bastard sporting Ray-bans dig out a VIP pass and fuck around with his cell phone. What the hell did she see in him? Yes, he was some kind of music executive who was there to scout new talent, but he definitely wasn't her type. From what Aubrey had told me, she'd hardly known the guy when she got shit-faced and spent the night with him. When I heard what she'd done I couldn't believe this was the same woman who waited months to lose her V card to me.

* * *

 _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times..._

Since that night at Lincoln Center, we were inseparable. Crossing over from friends to lovers was as natural as a steamy mug of hot chocolate on a cold winter's night. Our relationship was not only accepted by our friends, they actually encouraged it now that the Bella's oath of dating a Treble was abolished. We were the aca-power couple on campus who were frontmen to our a cappella groups and ate up the attention we received. Since our hook up, the Bella's and Trebles were no longer adversaries, we represented our University and competed together. With Beca's complex mashups and the Bella's performing her sets flawlessly, we had no chance at winning ICCA's until they were banned from competition during our senior year. It never bothered me that we came in second to the Bella's, all I cared about was being with my girl and taking our relationship to the next level.

On our three month anniversary, I surprised Beca with a weekend getaway to the cabins by the lake. In return, she surprised me with news of her own. She'd gone to the university health center and started birth control in anticipation of us, well...going all the way. On our first night there, we indulged in peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Boone's Farm that we drank from red sold cups. It may not have been the classiest of meals but what happened afterwards was something neither of us would ever forget.

With logs crackling in the fireplace, the scent of burning wood and ambient lighting filled the cabin and gave us the perfect environment as we settled down on the fur lined surface and celebrated our love for each other. What I found out that weekend was, as tough as she appeared on the outside with her tattoos and scary ear-spike, Beca was the opposite on the inside. She was beautiful with the voice of an angel but she was also the most unselfish and giving person who wore her heart on her sleeve. She considered herself a work in progress because of her trust issues due to her father's infidelity and appeared closed off with walls the height of Mount Everest. But to those who were fortunate enough, she let them in to get to know the real her. She selected her friends very carefully with trust being something earned and never taken for granted. Out of all the people she met in college, I was the first she opened up to and trusted with her deepest and darkest secrets. That night in the cabin she consented to taking the next step in our relationship by giving herself to me. Experiencing the sensual side of her, Beca didn't hold back and pleasured me in ways I only dreamed of. I'd never met a more passionate woman and loved her more for it.

It was also the first time I saw her shed tears. At first I was worried that I'd hurt her, but when she caressed the side of my face and finally declared her love for me, I knew it was a special moment for us, because Beca Mitchell didn't cry. Holding her in my arms, it was as intimate as any couple could be. She was everything I ever wanted in a woman, and so much more. It was a weekend of many firsts for us; it was the best time of my life.

Years later we found ourselves on opposite sides of the country. I'd been hired by Sony Pictures in L.A. while Beca accepted a position at End Records in N.Y.C.. We were doing exactly what we intended to do, but we weren't doing it together. In the beginning we took turns traveling to each other's state of residence, and for a while things were awesome. We made up for lost time and made love around the clock, promising that one day we would be together, but it wasn't soon enough for me. Each time we said our goodbyes, it felt as though a piece of my heart was dying. I would've done anything to stay with her and decided to progress things further.

On a whim, I surprised her with an unscheduled visit armed with a family heirloom ring and proposed to her in the middle of Central Park. However, things didn't exactly go according to plan. Not only did she reject my proposal, she told me she no longer loved me and had met someone else. I'd never felt such pain and for a while, I didn't want to go on and even started a fight in the shittiest part of New York. Had it not been for Benji and Emily pulling me out of the abyss I created for myself, I would've lost everything.

What made me agree to come out here was what Aubrey had told me that night on the phone. Apparently they had an intervention with Beca for her erratic behavior and had somehow gotten it out of her that she lied to me that day in Central Park. She'd broken up with me so I didn't sacrifice my career for her, but I knew there was more to it. Beca stayed true to herself. Being a product of divorced parents, she told me from the beginning that she wasn't the marrying type. But I let my heart control my actions and tried to change that in her. In the process, I'd lost my best friend and only woman I'd ever loved. We were no longer Jesseca, we were nothing; it was the worst time of my life.

* * *

"Earth to Jesse." Benji brought me out of my reverie. "Shows going to start soon, we should probably find our spots."

"Sorry man, it's just…"

"I know." he didn't have to say much because he could read me like a book and knew how difficult it was for me to be there. "You know, just because you're not together anymore, it doesn't mean you can't be friends."

He was correct. It was time for me to stop wallowing in my pity and start acting like a man.

"You're right, let's find a good place to stand."

The acts were incredible but I wondered where a cappella fit in and couldn't wait to see what the girls were going to come up with. When the Bella's finally took the stage I recognized Beca's style immediately. The complex mashup and intense choreography they performed was like traveling back in time.

 _And then the lights went out..._

Standing before a mic Beca stood alone with a guitar strapped to her small frame and began strumming the patriotic tune.

"I'll be damned." I mumbled to myself.

"I didn't know she played." Benji whispered to me. "Did you know?"

"Yeah, she plays..." was all I could say as my heart ached for her all over again.

Beca had taken piano lessons as a child then taught herself how to play the guitar during her teenage years. It was something she did back in the day to tune out her parents arguing. When I'd taken her home for the holidays one year she saw that I owned a guitar and began strumming away. It was another layer to her onion that was peeled away as she effortlessly played Led Zepplin's _'Stairway to Heaven'._ I Thought her playing was excellent but she refused to acknowledge having any talent for it and threatened to cut my dick off and feed it to me if I said anything to anyone. There were many things about Beca Mitchell that I kept to myself, and this was one of them.

I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed watching the Bella's onstage, but this performance was different. It wasn't just about a cappella, tonight was about pulling out all the stops and just going for it. Seeing Beca put herself out there and entertain the troops was almost too much for me until I saw that predator to the side of the stage. I was even more convinced that my role was going to be pivotal because of the damage he was causing her. The Bella's managed to unite all groups into one big family and by the end of their performance, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. After taking their last bows, they were surrounded in celebration.

"C'mon Ben, let's go."

Weaving our way through the crowd we jumped on stage and passed by Chloe lip-locked with some guy in uniform and Aubrey being embraced by a highly decorated Admiral. With the rest of the Bella's hugging it out, there was no trace of Beca.

"Where is she?" I asked on deaf ears then turned to Chloe who was still busy with her man. "Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting but, have you seen Beca?"

"Hey...I'm Chicago." the military guy extended his hand to me. "You must be Jesse, I'm Chloe's boyfriend."

Reaching with my arm I shook his hand, then turned back to our token ginger. "Does he know?" I asked, unsure of what the Army captain knew.

"Yes Jesse...he knows everything and wants to help." Chloe replied with pride. "We saw them go that way." she motioned with her thumb.

"Okay, then that's where we're going."

"Right behind you." Chicago was like the perfect soldier following orders while Benji embraced his fiancé.

"I love you, baby." Emily flattened her hand on her man's chest then sent him off with a chaste kiss. "Good luck!"

Making our way backstage we heard a commotion and knew we were getting closer. As we turned the corner we saw Beca struggling to get away from the bastard. When he backed her into a corner and forced himself on her, I saw red. Even though we were no longer together, I had an overwhelming urge to protect her. Picking up our pace Benji and Chicago pulled him off of her while I balled my hand into a fist.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I didn't recognize my own voice, then landed a punch to his gut. When he doubled over in pain I saw the girls in the distant and ordered them to look after Beca while we finished him off.

Dragging the music executive backstage, the guys held him in place while my fist used him for a punching bag. I couldn't help myself and wanted to beat the living shit out of him until…

"Please stop!" the weasel begged for his life. Letting him fall to the ground we let him say his peace. "I love her."

"You're married, you piece of shit!" Benji lashed out, beating me to the punch. He'd come a long way from that awkward magician apprentice I met during our Freshman year. Since finding true love with Emily, he'd grown into a confident and respectable man. "What do you think your wife would say about this?"

Grabbing a handful of his hair I lifted the asshole's head so I can see his pathetic face. "When a woman says STOP, it doesn't mean you force yourself on them."

"No it doesn't." he conceded, accepting his fate. "I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to hurt her. I love Beca..."

Listening to the prick profess his love for my ex wasn't the easiest to hear. Turning to Benji he gave me a look of sympathy while our military friend decided to use his head as a soccer ball.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Chicago went on as he kicked his already bloodied face. "I'm reporting you to the authorities for assaulting Ms. Mitchell."

"NO! Please don't." Theo pleaded, on all fours. "I'll apologize to her."

"No way man, you've done enough." all I could think of was how Beca must've been feeling and wanted to see her. "You're going to stay away from her and get the _fuck_ out of dodge!" looking over at my two buddies they were in complete agreement.

"Fine...I'll go." Theo surrendered himself then did something I wasn't prepared for. "You're Jesse, aren't you?"

"What?" I asked, wanting to know more. "How do you know my name?"

"She talks in her sleep."

I didn't think I could get any angrier. The thought of Beca in bed with anyone else brought me to the edge of insanity. I wanted to kill the mother fucker with my bare hands until...

"Jesse...I know what you're thinking but he's not worth it." Benji insisted and put a supportive hand on my shoulder. "Go check on her, we've got this."

* * *

With Chicago and Benji taking care of the situation, I went looking for Beca. Rounding the corner I spotted the Bella's protectively huddled around their leader. They were a loyal group of women who were closer than sisters and looked after each other.

"Ladies, may I speak with her?"

Getting to her feet, Beca met me halfway. With the exception of blood on her mouth, surprisingly she looked unphased by what transpired.

"Why are you here?" she inquired, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"I heard you were in trouble."

"No more than I usually am." Beca joked, looking at her extended family. "I was handling it."

"That's not what I saw."

"Yeah, and what did you _think_ you saw?"

"Seriously!" it was as though she blocked it all out. "It looked like he was about to rape you!"

"Well, he didn't...so crisis averted." she said matter of factly. "You can leave now."

"Beca don't!" Chloe couldn't hold back as she listened to our exchange. "He's here to help."

"That's funny because I don't recall asking for it."

"Why are you acting like this?" I finally asked.

"Acting like what?" she snapped back. "You're not my boyfriend anymore, and nobody asked you to be here."

Peeping over her shoulder, Aubrey and I exchanged looks. She was right, something wasn't right with Beca. It was as though she reverted back to that unapproachable alt-girl during our Freshman year.

"Beca, it's me." I spoke softly, reducing the distance between us. "I know you better than you know yourself, so what's going on with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"I'm fine!" she insisted, becoming more agitated. "What is this anyway, another goddamn intervention?" she turned around to face her friends who now refused to look at her. "Alright, which one of you cowards went behind my back?"

When nobody came forward, Beca sighed with disdain. "Nice..."

"It was me." Aubrey finally spoke up. "I'm sorry but, we've been really worried about you."

"And that gave you the right to backstab me and call my ex-boyfriend?"

"No but-"

"-She told me everything." I interrupted in Aubrey's defense. "That's why I'm here."

"Everything?" she repeated, turning around to face the culprit and let her have it. "You had no right to do that!" she seethed. "You know what? I don't need this shit. I don't need any of you!" and stormed off.

"Beca STOP!" I yelled out to get her attention. I wasn't sure if anything I said was getting through to her but I had to keep trying before she ran away. "She did it because she cares about you." I gave it a moment to let my words sink in. "We all do."

Taking a few more steps Beca came to an abrupt stop and lowered her head.

Giving the girls a look of bewilderment I shrugged my shoulders then approached her with care. When I came around to her front Beca looked lost with tears in her eyes. I'd obviously struck a nerve because it was only the second time I'd seen her cry. I already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"No," she whispered while tears fell. As her walls came crumbling down I knew my decision to fly to Europe was the right one. "Get me the hell out of here."

* * *

A/N: This is for Insertnamehere123 who made a suggestion to write Jesse's POV so I hope I delivered. What do you think will happen next? Final chapter coming up.


	12. Author's Note

Out of respect for the readers I've taken down chapter 12 titled "Living the Dream" because it may contain spoilers.

From the beginning this story was inspired by leaked scripts, movie trailers and film clips found on social media. I have not seen PP3 yet so any similarities in my story compared to the film are purely coincidental. One week from this Friday (12/29) I will repost this chapter, however I strongly encourage you to see the movie first and then read this story.

Thank you and God Bless...


	13. Living the Dream

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: Solo Act

Chapter 12 - Living the Dream

Summary: During their USO tour overseas Beca gets discovered by a record executive and struggles with the idea of leaving her Bella's behind. This story is inspired by the leaked movie scripts and latest PP3 trailers. Possible spoilers if the leaked scripts are real. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. **REPOSTED**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked softly.

"No," Beca whispered while tears flowed freely. As her walls came crumbling down Jesse knew his decision to fly to Europe was the right one. "Get me the hell out of here."

Putting a supportive arm around her, Jesse raced them to a secluded area and took Beca into his arms while she fell apart. He'd never seen her so upset as she sobbed openly on his shoulder.

"Shh..." he consoled her with a soothing voice, rubbing her back. "It's okay."

"No it isn't." she managed between sobs.

Lifting her chin he wiped moisture from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs then noticed blood on her mouth.

"You're bleeding." he dug out a wet wipe and gently applied it to her lips.

Lowering his hand she started to tremble. "It's not mine."

Fully understanding what she went through he brought her into his arms and held her while she wept quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier."

"You stopped him from..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. "What I don't understand is how you could be here for me after the way I treated you."

"Hey..." he held her at arms length. "Remember that time in the radio station, you know...after we defiled Luke's beloved desk?" Beca rolled her bloodshot eyes at the distant memory. "I told you back then that I would be hard to shake. I wasn't lying Beca, I'll always be there for you no matter what happens with us. Do you remember that day?"

"Of course I do." she replied between sniffles. "It's just, what I put you through..." trying to regain her composure Beca dabbed the corners of her heavily made up eyes. "You were about to walk away from your dream job that you worked your ass off to get. I couldn't let you sacrifice your career for me, and then I heard what happened afterwards. How you disappeared without a trace and got arrested for disorderly misconduct. Dude, what we're you thinking? Getting your ass kicked from a fight you instigated in the Bronx is suicide. You could've been killed, or worse. At least you weren't stupid enough to memorialize our breakup with a tattoo."

Pulling up his sleeve Jesse showed her an armband design with 'No Regrets!' in black cursive.

"Jesus..." she blinked heavily and sighed in resignation. "Is that about me?"

"No." he answered truthfully. "It's about us."

"What's the difference?" she asked rhetorically, shaking her head. "I really fucked things up for you."

"Beca...it's okay."

"No it's not!" she lashed out. "After I left Central Park, I stopped caring about everything. Music no longer inspired me so I quit my job and sponged off my roommates who supported me while I did absolutely nothing. I'm surprised Chloe and Amy are still talking to me." she sighed again. "Shit, if it wasn't for Aubrey's crazy idea to join this tour, I would probably be wasting away in that damn apartment."

The more Beca opened up the more Jesse realized what the root of her problems was but let her continue.

"Naturally the second we touched down on foreign soil I got shit faced and well...you know the rest..."

"Yeah, I still can't believe you did that." Jesse questioned her judgement. "I mean, it took us months before we finally did it."

"I know, and trust me when I say this, I'm not proud of it. Theo was supposed to be a distraction from my miserable existence, a rebound and nothing more, but the cheating bastard fell for me."

"That doesn't surprise me." Jesse smiled affectionately. "You're easy to love."

Beca shook her head in denial. "Lately I've been making poor decisions, carrying on like some irresponsible teenager in heat when his intent all along was to seduce me into signing with his fucking label. God, I'm such a loser!"

"No you're not!" he placed a supportive hand over hers to emphasize his point but when she winced in pain and pulled her arm back he grew suspicious. Rolling her sleeve back he saw the red welts against her alabaster skin and was at a loss of words. When he saw similar marks on the other wrist, he realized what they were and...

"What the hell?"

"Please don't judge me." Beca retracted her wrists from his scrutiny and lowered her eyes in shame.

"Did he force this on you?" Jesse had to ask.

"No." she said softly, looking up to meet his eyes. "I told you, I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

The truth was painful to hear but Jesse finally understood the impact the breakup had on Beca. He tried to leave out any judgement in his tone while his fingers combed through his well groomed hair. "Please tell me you were at least careful."

"I won't get pregnant but, who knows how many partners he's had. We didn't use any…"

"Jesus!" he'd heard enough and felt nauseous thinking about the things they'd done but needed to be strong for her. "I'm sure you're okay but let's get you checked out."

Beca nodded in agreement then felt the need to explain further. "Jesse, he built up my confidence and told me things I wanted to hear. He made me feel special and convinced me that I had a future as a solo performer."

"Well, he was right about that. You're very good, Beca. I've told you that many times." Jesse smiled warmly. "I'm actually surprised you weren't discovered sooner."

"Yeah...well, that ship has since sailed. It's no longer happening."

"What do you mean no longer happening?" Jesse inquired, wanting to know more. "Did that asshole offer you a recording contract?"

"Yeah, Interscope wanted me and Theo would've been my agent." Beca twisted her face in disgust. "When I told him to fuck off I turned down the offer. None of that matters anymore."

"Of course it does."

"Jesse, I appreciate you being here and saving me from that douchebag but I don't deserve the opportunity, or your friendship for that matter." Beca sighed in despair. "Call it poetic justice or whatever you want. I hurt you, he hurt me…and that's all there is to it. I'm done with all of this. After the tour is over I'm going back to New York and beg for my old job back. As for you, it would be in your best interest to get as far away from me as possible."

"So, you're just going to give up? Walk away from a potential future?" Jesse played devil's advocate. "The way I see it, you're so fucking guilt ridden for dumping me that it's eating you up alive." the more he went on, the more Beca realized he was on to something. "You said so yourself, as soon as you left the park, you stopped giving a shit about anything."

"Yeah, and you traveled across the country to propose to me, and what did I do? I broke up with you. What kind of monster does that?"

"The kind who's been hurting since she was fourteen years old when her parents put her in the middle of a messy divorce." he was just getting warmed up. "You were scared that I was going to leave you like your dad did to your mom. That's why you reacted the way you did."

"I know what you're trying to do, but it's not working."

"Oh yeah? Well brace yourself because you're going to love this." taking a deep breath Jesse took a step closer. "I'm far from being innocent here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me from the beginning that you weren't the marrying type and didn't want kids, but I tried to change you anyway. I should've known better." closing the distance Jesse took her hands in his. "I did this to you and caused all of this shit you're going through. I'm the one who fucked up and should be apologizing."

"Okay, I get that but I _lied_ to you!" she was on a roll and decided it was time to come clean. "Other than that British bastard, there's been nobody else. I only said that so you wouldn't try to talk me out of it."

"I know that." Jesse smirked, moving her hair off her face. "Like I said before, Aubrey told me everything."

"Fucking Bree!" Beca dropped her hands to her sides. "I don't know whether to kill her or kiss her for going behind my back."

"She kept me on the phone for hours until I gave in." he sighed. "She could be quite persistent."

"No shit! Must be her military upbringing." Beca sighed to herself then decided to share. "Her dad is like some kind of war hero. Apparently he was involved with the killing of Osama Bin Laden."

"Really?"

"Yeah...it's highly confidential." she chuckled remembering the conversations with her girls at the Bella's reunion. "He's got it in with the USO, that's how we got the invite to be here."

"Nice, anything else?"

"Amy's loaded." she dead panned. "She's got an inheritance worth millions."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...seriously." Beca replied. "Her father has been trying to screw her out of it for years. That's why she left Australia and came to Barden, apparently she's been hiding from him."

"And you thought you had daddy issues."

"No kidding." she agreed. "Oh, and Stacie's knocked up. In case you were wondering, that's why she's not here."

"She is?" Jesse was surprised by the news. "Who's the father?"

"She has no idea but would you believe the man of her dreams is a short chubby balding dude? She's like totally in love with him. It's fucking hilarious."

By this time both were cracking up.

"I miss talking with you." Jesse smiled warmly.

"I miss you too." Beca smiled back. "It would've been so much easier had I just said yes."

"No." Jesse replied, looking her in the eyes. "It's not who you are."

"Sometimes I wish it was." she took his hand in hers. "I wish I could give you what you want."

"Hey." he grinned. "You're back in my life, and that's all that matters."

"Jesse, please understand that I'm not ready to resume a relationship with you or anybody."

"I know that...neither am I." he agreed. "You know, before we became lovers we were best friends." Jesse chuckled when Beca cringed. She still hated it when he used the 'L' word to describe them. "Can we please put this crap behind us and start over?"

"I'd like that." Beca nodded. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Jesse agreed, pulling her into his arms. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah." Beca smiled to herself, burying her head in this chest. The burden she carried of hurting the only man she loved was finally gone. "We're good."

* * *

"There you are!" Adam interrupted their moment. "I heard what that fucker did, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." she looked up and smiled at Jesse. "Um...my friends are probably beating the shit out of him as we speak."

"Good, he deserves it." Adam smiled at the thought then turned serious. "We go on in a few minutes but first I wanted to speak with you in private."

"Um...anything you say to me can be in front of my friend. Jesse, this is Adam Levine."

"Nice to meet you." Jesse extended his arm for a hand shake. "I'm a big fan of your work."

"Adam, this is Jesse Swanson, we went to college together. He's a film scorer for Sony Pictures." she said proudly.

"It's a great place to work and very difficult to get into. Congrats on the gig." the frontman for Maroon 5 acknowledged him back then redirected his attention to Beca. "I want to hire you."

"To produce music?"

"Not exactly." he paused to consider his words carefully. "Theo was an asshole for what he did but he had a knack for spotting talent, and he was right about you. I believe you have what it takes to make it in this business and I want to explore that with you." taking a deep breath, he continued on. "I'm offering you a recording contract."

"What?" Beca asked, looking at Jesse. "Is this some kind of a joke? I mean, who put you up to this?"

"Nobody." the lead singer of Maroon 5 was amused with her reaction. "I have my own production company and want to sign you."

"What about the Bella's?"

"Beca, the Bella's are one of the best a cappella groups I've ever heard, but there's no future for a cappella in this industry. You're the one we want."

Searching her feelings Beca knew he was right. "If I agree to this I'm still not going to be on that lame ass show of yours."

Adam couldn't keep a straight face if he tried. "This is what I love about this girl." he turned to Jesse who was doubled over at her blatant honesty. "Alright, if I promise not to force you to appear on ' _The Voice'_ will you please accept my offer?"

"Would I need to relocate to L.A.?"

"It's your choice." Adam looked at his watch, trying to hurry them along. "Where you decide to live is up to you. Heck, if you wanted to, you could stay here. I do own the recording studio."

Beca couldn't believe her luck, she'd received two recording offers in the same day. Now that she and Jesse had talked things out and buried the past, things were looking up for her. Giving it more thought she looked to her best friend for guidance who nodded in approval.

"Okay...I accept."

"Fantastic!" Adam brought his hands together "I'll have my assistant get the contract started. In the meantime I'd like to introduce you to my good friend, DJ Khaled. He's the brains and money behind the USO tour and has been secretly observing all of the performances from the beginning. He's kind of a big deal in the industry."

"You think!" Beca retorted, knowing very well who this powerful man was. Looking over at Jesse he was beaming from ear to ear.

"Beca..." the famous DJ held her hand and applied his lips to her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." he went on, ignoring Jesse. "You're going to close the tour so I need you back in the studio first thing in the morning."

"Um...okay." Beca could've been knocked over with a feather. "What am I performing?"

"Whatever you want." the DJ answered then turned to Adam. "Work with her, we only have a couple of days."

"Got it boss." Adam raised his voice while the DJ disappeared into the darkness, then turned to Beca. "Are you ready to show the world a taste of what's to come?"

"Hell yeah!"

"What?" Jesse's jaw dropped open when reality struck him between the eyes. "Since when do you perform with Maroon 5?"

Beca smiled and gave nothing away.

* * *

With the super group taking the stage Beca waited patiently for her queue.

After playing some of their well known hits, Adam introduced his new artist and single he was debuting to the world. Armed with a handheld wireless mic, Beca who was still in her Army inspired outfit minus the hat, tentatively walked on stage and took her position next to the lead singer while the band performed the intro to ' _What Lovers Do'._ As Adam did his falsetto thing Beca hummed along, adding her own flare to the song. Watching from the sideline the Bella's, Benji and Jesse watched as one of their own crossed over into the non-a cappella singing world.

Getting more immersed in the tune, Beca hit high notes with an untapped voice that Adam didn't know existed. Taking a step back to let her shine, the Maroon 5 lead singer shut his eyes in appreciation of Beca's powerful set of pipes as she took over the tune and made it her own. Joining her for the final chorus, Adam matched her range in a duet made in heaven.

By the end of the song the place was was filled with thunderous applause. Bringing all bands on stage Adam announced that Dew was the group who would be accompanying them on tour. The Bella's were a gracious bunch as they congratulated Calamity and her girls on their well deserved victory.

Meanwhile Adam pulled Beca aside. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I have no idea." Beca was just as shocked in her performance. "But it felt great."

"Well, it was brilliant and I can't wait to work with you." he beamed at his new protege. "For the record, you're too good for my lame ass show."

* * *

Later that evening Beca met with her a cappella family and explained what transpired with Theo and how she and Jesse resolved their issues but would not be getting back together. With so much history between them they opted to remain as friends and concentrate on their careers. With business deadlines of his own, Jesse returned to Los Angeles but vowed to stay in touch with her. Beca went on about the golden opportunity she'd been given by Adam and how DJ Khaled would be promoting her as a solo act. She'd also made the decision to stay in Spain and would be working out of the local recording studio. Expecting some kind of backlash, the Bella's surprised her as they were one hundred percent in support of her pursuing a solo career.

As the conversations continued Chloe talked about how serious things were getting with the new man in her life and how he helped her get into vet school right there in Spain. With her best friend staying behind she wouldn't be alone when Chicago went on a temporary duty assignment or was deployed wherever he and his troops were needed. It was a new adventure for both women who embraced change.

Aubrey admitted to being disenchanted with her team building camp she worked so hard to grow then confessed something about herself that nobody expected. Having never experienced a serious relationship before, the blonde could no longer deny the fact that she was attracted to women. When asked about being interested in any particular person she hinted to a certain tattooed lead singer of a group they were competing against.

Being surrounded by active military, Cynthia Rose was inspired into enlisting in the Air Force in hopes of pursuing her dream of becoming an airline pilot. Since gays were now being accepted into the armed forces, she and her domestic partner would go wherever there was an opening.

Flo shared with them that her mobile juice company was flourishing and being expanded into a franchise. With the amount of extra work ahead for the Guatemalan, Jessica and Ashley opted to become business partners with their entrepreneur friend.

The experience of being overseas inspired Emily into getting back into songwriting. She also decided to tell the rest of the Bella's that she and Benji were engaged and would be tying the knot after graduation.

Lily surprised them when she spoke up for the first time ever and explained that the soul of her ingested twin had finally left her body. All were left in a state of shock as the Asian Bella smiled sadistically.

Amy confessed to having an inheritance worth millions and would be taking care of her a cappella sisters as well as investing in properties all over the world. It was at this time she made the decision to stay in Spain with her former NYC roommates until she was bored and needed a new adventure in her life.

That night the Bella's celebrated the end of an era by reminiscing about the best years of their lives. Knowing that after Beca's performance, they would no longer be the a cappella group they once were but would always be a family.

* * *

Forty-eight hours later, under a warm summer sky, DJ Khaled walked onto the raised stage and addressed the USO tour by thanking all who contributed to its success and gave special thanks to the US troops who unselfishly risked their lives to protect America. Having introduced his headliner, Beca took the stage wearing a metallic gold skirt and jacket outfit and began her professional singing career. Stepping on a pedal, the sounds of pre-recorded voices filled the outdoor stadium. As she hummed along and saw her a cappella sisters seated in the front row, Beca didn't feel right about leaving them behind. Deciding to trust her instincts and break the rules, she removed the mic from its stand and brought the Bella's onstage. Performing George Michael's ' _Freedom'_ they sang backup to Beca's powerful vocals and literally brought the house down.

Off to the side, Adam crossed his arms and shook his head at his defiant protege who was destined to be a handful. Looking to his DJ friend for guidance, the big man was moved by the performance, not saying a word until after the last note was sung.

In a gesture between friends, Beca reached for Aubrey's hand and gave it a squeeze. Words were not needed when their teary eyes met. Had the blonde not cared so much about her a cappella sisters, none of them would be where they were at. As the Bella's sang through happy tears and embraced each other, it showed the love they had for each other as they crushed their final performance ever.

"Guess you better revise that contract." the idol maker turned to Adam. "That little lady is great but her family makes her a star."

"She's always been a star." a male voice came out of the shadows. When DJ Kahled glared at him then walked away, Adam had some words with the wreckless music executive.

"You're not supposed to be here." Adam spoke under his breath, watching his investment shine. "If Beca sees you…"

"She won't." Theo spoke softly. "I'm about to leave, I just had to see her one last time."

"Well, you saw her. Now get the hell out of here before you fuck everything up." Adam glanced over at his swollen face. "You're loss is my gain, and I plan to take advantage of that."

 _And he did..._

Shortly after the tour ended, at DJ Khaled's insistence, the remake of ' _Freedom'_ was released as a live recording and played by radio stations around the world with footage of the emotional performance going viral online. Almost immediately, the unexpected hit went triple platinum and would be nominated for several awards that year. With other original songs performed and mixed by Beca, she was given carte blanche to produce her own music at the local studio in Spain. In the meantime she and Jesse kept in touch as friends and promised to see each other on occasion. Residing in an estate owned by Fat Amy, Beca and Chloe lived the life of luxury while carrying on with their busy lives. The rest of the Bella's were never too far away as they lended their voices whenever needed and would periodically be reunited to share the stage as Beca's backup singers. Living the dream she never knew she had, with her a cappella sisters by her side, Beca became an overnight success, but would never truly be a solo act.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time in reading this fic. I hope I was able to spread a little joy with my take on this movie franchise. After seeing the movie I decided to make some changes to the final chapter so those of you who read this before, will probably notice this. I'm still thinking about continuing this story so please let me know what you thought of this fic and what you would like to happen in the sequel.

Thank you again and God bless you all...


End file.
